Back In Time
by Kiribati
Summary: Tori wakes up after a coma and forgets the last two years of her life. She doesn't remember HA, her seventeenth birthday and worse, she doesn't remember Beck. Guess he'll just have to help her get all the memories again, and create new ones. COMPLETE
1. What Year are We?

Hello guys! I really hope you like my new Fanfiction, this is mainly about Tori waking up after a coma and not remembering anything from the last two years of her life. She doesn't remember HA, her seventeenth birthday and worse, she doesn't remember Beck. Guess he'll just have to help her get all the memories again, and create new ones.

**Back In Time**

Tori's POV

I catch my breath as if I had just woken up from a really bad nightmare, oh my god my head is aching so much! And this light is so bright it hurts my eyes, what time is it? I try to sit up, but I fall down not being able to stand the weight of my body. "Oh god Tori" I hear a boy's voice that I don't recognize saying my name, this place looks weird; I look around to see that I'm alone. Wait, am I in a hospital?!

I find a remote and push the buttons randomly until getting my bed to sit up, I don't remember coming to the hospital since I was six, when I was bitten by a dog. And I'm certainly not six anymore; A nurse walks in with a guy and he looks really happy, he's really tall, olive skin and is drop dead gorgeous. "Hello Miss. Vega, how are you feeling?" He comes near me and sits down in my bed, next to me.

"Why am I in the hospital? And who are you?" The nurse widens her eyes and looks at me surprised, and they boy comes even closer to me

"Tori you know who I am. Don't you?" he brushes his hand against mine and I pull away

"No, who are you?!" He looks at the nurse, confused "why am I in the hospital?!"

"I'm going to find your doctor, just a minute" She leaves the room and I look at him, why is he here? He must be mistaking me for someone else…but than, how would he know my name?

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"You…You…c'mon Tori just look at me" He says, getting closer and I look straight into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, are you sure I know you? Do you go to Sherwood or something?" He takes a few steps behind and sits down in the couch, still looking at me like he just seen a ghost. I'm pretty sure that if he went to the same school as me I'd remember him; he's not a face you forget.

"Hello Miss Vega I'm Doctor Deveraux. I'm here to answer all your questions" Finally someone will tell me what's going on

"Why am I here?" I ask him, and he takes a quick look at my file

"I'm sorry to tell you, but you were in a car accident two weeks ago on November thirty"

"What? How?!"

"You were driving home when…"

"…no this is not possible" I interrupt him, he isn't making any sense "I can't drive" The doctor looks shocked, oh my god what did I do that is so bad?

"Don't mind me asking, but what year are we?" He says. Well that's a dumb question, how can he treat me if he doesn't even know the year

"2010, February" The doctor looks at my file again, and the boy starts to text, what is going on?

"You seem to have lost you memory"

"That's impossible, what year are we in?" The boy puts his cell phone in his pocket and runs his fingers through his hair

"We are in 2012 Tor" He says and my heart stops beating for a second. Oh no this is can't be happening; this…this is not real! I lost two years of my life; this must be a joke, a real sick one.

"No I can't believe you!" I look on the hallway and there's a sign with "Goodbye 2012, 2013 bring good health!" And the tears start running down my eyes "how is this possible? I lost two years of my life?"

"We're going to run some tests and see what we can do" Doctor Deveraux says, and I start to cry even harder "I'll be right back" I close a my eyes for a few seconds hoping that when I opened them I'd wake up in my room and all of this was just a nightmare. I open them again, and the boy is pulling me in for a hug, this is reality. And reality sucks. I don't care if I don't remember him right now. I really need a shoulder to cry on

"Do you know what happened?" He pulls away and sits down in my bed again; Oh my god his hair is amazing. Tori how can you be thinking about a boy right now?

"We were going to your house to…"

"You were with me?" I ask and he nods "did you get hurt?"

"I can't believe you just woke up from a coma and you're worried about me… That's so you" he smiles and I could just fall in love with it. He's so amazingly hot.

"Thanks I guess" I smile shyly, man I blushing, this is pathetic.

"Like I was saying, we went down a hill and you weren't wearing a seatbelt so you flew off the car through the window. I managed to stop the car before it ran over you, but you didn't wake up. You've been in a coma for two weeks" I start crying again, how did I let this happen? Why wasn't I wearing a fucking seatbelt?!

"Fuuuck" I let the word out and bring both my hands to my face, wiping the tears off my eyes " So I'm eighteen? How long have I known you?"

"Tori I'm so glad you're awake!" My mom comes rushing towards me and gives a big hug, and I start to cry again. Trina stands by the door and boy; she looks so different, more mature I guess "The doctor told us about you memory-loss! Trina can tell no you anything you need to know"

"Thanks sis" I tell her and she smiles

"Well these past two years were crazy for me! I got this new boots, they're gorgeous right..." I can't believe she's going to talk about herself, I can see that nothing has really changed about her "So I told him, I love Gucci more than Pucci but not as much as Juicy!"

"Give your sister some space" my dad says, and Trina sits down in the chair winking at the hot guy, he waves and I can tell they already know each other, and that he doesn't like Trina very much. I hug my father and the doctor comes back in, saying that visit time is over and they all leave. I don't know why but I kind of wanted the guy to stay, but he told me he's coming back in the morning. And I get this feeling I can trust him.

The doctor takes me to do several different exams, some of them were just looking at images and telling him what I saw, nothing special. I'm just hoping that they find a way for me to get my memory back.

"Hi Miss Vega" the same nurse from before walks in, holding a plastic bag with a big purse and a plastic bag with a backpack and another purse "Your mom left this for you and these are the things that were in the car on the day of the accident, we're hoping that by seeing this things you might bring some memory back" I nod smiling at her and she leaves the room.

I open the bag my mom brought me and there are only clothes in here, that's good I guess, but nothing that I recall. I put it aside and open the bag with the things from the accident. I open the backpack first; there are only school books and one notebook. I open it and a paper falls out, I open it and it's a note, the kind you pass around in class. I don't recognize the first hand writing, but the second one I can tell that it's mine.

"_I broke up with her"_

_"Are you serious?"_

"_Yes, last night, she broke my lamp"_

"_So this means…?"_

"_We can stop sneaking around, you are officially my girl"_

"_What if I don't want to?" _

"_C'mon Tori will I have to beg?" _

"_Maybe"_

"_I love you..."_

"_I love you too"_

"_Is that a yes?"_

"_Yes to what? You didn't ask me anything…"_

"_Tori Vega, I love you, will you please be my girlfriend?"_

"_Yeah that sounded about right, bye the way what day is it?"_

"_November 30, why do you want to know?"_

"_This is a good day"_

"_This is the best day"_

Oh my god. That was the day of the accident, I started dating this Beck guy on the day of the accident and I don't even remember him! And he was cheating on his girlfriend with me that's horrible, how could I let myself be the other girl? I guess I got dumber in this past two years.

"I brought you dinner" she comes back with a trail, and now I that I smell food my stomach aches of hunger

"Excuse me but, do you know the name of that boy that was here earlier?" She opens a huge smile and stops by the door.

"He's such a nice young man, he was here everyday to see you. He brought flowers all the time! His name is Beck Oliver. You two must be really good friends" Oh my god.

"Thanks" I smile and she leaves the room.

The hot guy is my boyfriend, that's why he was here everyday…Wow he must really like me, and I don't remember him. Great, why did this have to happen?

* * *

"Good Morning, I brought you breakfast" The same nurse from yesterday comes in with a trail and puts it in the table next to me "how are you feeling?"

"I'm better, I can sit up by myself now" she giggles, I never thought sitting would be an accomplishment for me "what time is the visiting hour?"

"Two pm" I look at the clock in the wall, it's not even nine yet "your body is still waking up so if you feel week or anything, that's just normal"

"Thanks" I eat my breakfast, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and an apple, thank god because I'm still starving. Oh god, I just realized I haven't looked myself in the mirror yet, it's been two years I must be different! I get up and as soon as I stand on my feet my knees shake and I hold myself on the bed. Shit, I hate this body waking up thing.

I walk to the bathroom and stand in front of the mirror, not looking at myself just yet. Gosh I hope I'm not too different. I open my eyes and get shocked, I look so much older and I'm so skinny! I touch my face examining every inch of it; I'm so much prettier than I was too, I just wish I wasn't so skinny...I have a body of an eight year old, great. My hair is super long too, and I don't have bangs anymore! I kind of like it this way.

I get the bag my mom brought me and choose a pair of clothing, blue skinny jeans and a pink leopard top. There are leather boots too but just put them before I leave. I get a make-up bag; all the products are different, damn. I'll just have to play with it until something decent comes out. I put on foundation and surprisingly everything comes together, I guess I should've expected after all this is my make up;

I lie down in the bed and finish my breakfast tuning in the new to see what I missed. So freaking much, turns out Sudan is now two different countries, Osama Bin Laden's dead and Boy Bands are back. C'mon I have to remember something, how can it all be gone?!

I get up and pick up my purse again there has to be something here that will bring something back "Hey! I see that you're feeling better" I panic when I hear his voice, oh my god what do I do? "Tor are you ok?"

"Yes!" I turn around, he's wearing a plaid shirt, jeans jacket and combat boots. He's so gorgeous, I totally get why I fell for him "Hi Beck"

"You remember me?!" He walks towards me until getting close, too close

"Not really, I just asked the nurse your name" He takes a few steps back, disappointed "believe I wanted to remember you"

I sit down in my bed and he leans against the wall "Your mom said I could pick you up, she's working and Trina is in college" Wow, Trina is in college already

"That's great, we can have lunch maybe…so you'll tell me about my life" He smiles and picks up my bag, this little box falls out. He hands it to me, oh my god these are birth control pills. I'm on birth control?! I really hope I have a diary because I can't forget having sex for the first time.

We walk out of my room, I'm glad to be leaving the hospital. One night…that I remember, was enough. He drives a Mercury Cougar I think, my dad loves these "cool car" He opens the door for me and I blush.

"Thanks, you helped me choose the color" he drives off and turns on the radio, this horrible violent thing is playing, I don't even know what to call it

"What is this?!" he laughs and changes the station

"Sorry, I forgot you hate dubstep. It's a new thing" It's so weird that he knows more things about me than I know about myself "where do you want to go?"

"Surprise me" I say, and he nods

"I know the perfect place to go" we drive for a bit, and I look at the city. It's pretty much the same as I recall, there a couple of new things but nothing too strange. And before I even know it he's parking in front of this restaurant called 'LA Grill" the name is not very original, but I'll go with it.

"We come here all the time, the rest of the group would have come with us but since its winter break they're all travelling"

"The rest of the group?" We enter the restaurant, it has really cool Australian decorations, and it's kind of dark. I loved it "this place is so cool"

"It's your favorite" I smile looking at him and we sit down in the usual table as the waitress said, and he orders the usual too. He really is going to surprise me.

"How do we know each other?" I dying to ask him if we are really dating, but I think it's too soon.

"We go to the same school, Hollywood Arts" wait what?

"HA? Isn't that Trina's school, for super talented people and somehow her?" He laughs; he has the cutest laugh too.

"Yes, but you are super talented. She had to perform in front of the school but she had a medical emergency so you went on her place, and you rocked it" He gets his phone and hops in the same side of the booth as me, handing me one side of the earplug "look"

''_Here I am__  
__Once again__  
__Feeling lost but now and then__I breath it in__  
__To let it go__And you don't know where you are now__  
__Or what it would come to__  
__If only somebody could hear__When you figure out how__  
__You bust in the moment__  
__You disappear''_

"I'm good, wow" I hand him the earplug and he holds my hand, I look up at his eyes. But he let's go and goes back to his booth, I suppose that's the right thing to do.

"So what's your talent?"

"I can act and dance a little, sometimes I sing too but I'm not very good at it"

"I bet you're just being modest" our drinks arrive, diet coke, my favorite. I take a sip, and look back at him "Who's my best friend?" I ask

"André, he's coming back to LA tomorrow" André?

"What about you?" I ask, he seems to know things about me that only a best friend would

"I'm your boyf-"he stops himself before finishing the sentence. It's true, he really is my boyfriend. I take off the note I found from my pocket and hand it to him and he smiles reading it "Where did you get this?"

"It was in the purse the nurse handed to me, I guess you're my boyfriend" He gives me back the note with a foolish grin on his face

"I guess I am" our orders arrive, and he was absolutely right on ordering the usual. The food here is delicious; I ate this amazing cheese quesadilla with shrimp salad on the side, just perfect. He pays the bill, since I don't have any money, and I got all of the basic information I needed to know, but he said I do have a diary so I don't need to worry.

We go back to his car, and talks about Sikowitz, apparently everyone's favorite teacher whom I gave two dollars on my first day of school because I thought he was a hobo all the until we get to my house. And I'm glad to see that it's exactly the same.

He walks me to my door and hands me the keys "here" I smile and unlock it "I guess I should get going"

"Wait Beck, before you go can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure what is it?" I hope I'm not being to forward with this…

"Kiss me" He smiles and presses his lips against mine, and I wrap arms around his neck as he puts his hands on my back

"_I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" I look at him, amazed, I can't believe Beck Oliver just kissed me; oh no Jade is going to kill me if she finds out_

_"Beck I really like you but Jade…" He looks down and puts his hands on his pockets _

"_I know, it's wrong" He takes a few steps and as if on queue we both crash our lips against each other again, his tongue's inside my mouth and his hands are everywhere and I don't mind, right now all I want is Beck._

"_Why does something so wrong feels so right?" I ask, breathing heavily._

I pull away and hit the wall "What is it? What's wrong?!"

"I just got a memory back"

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! Please leave a comment, I'd love to read what you guys want her to remember (it can be about a specific episode too)! And just tell me if want me to keep writing it :) Love all of you,

- Kiribati


	2. Safe

Tori's POV

"Wow" I breathe out and Beck hugs me, his body feels warm and comforting against my body

"What was it?" I don't think I need to get into details, since he's in the memory and hopefully remembers it.

"We…um…I said 'why does something so wrong feels so right?" He runs his fingers through his hair and looks back at me "is it real?"

"Yeah, that's an old one" I lean against the wall. I remembered something! This is great; this means I might be able to get the two past years back "how much do you remember?" He asks leaning against the opposite wall.

"Not much…" I hear my Dad calling my name, damn. He always does that when boys bring me to the door.

"…Oh I almost forgot!" he runs to his car, this Jade girl…she must really hate me "your Pearphone, I kept it charged" I take it from his hand, it's much thinner and lighter but it's not very different from the Pearphone I remember having;

"I should get inside" I hold the doorknob and he nods, giving me a kiss on the cheek, I feel my check instantly blushing so I and get inside the house; Oh my god I kissed him! And he's such a good kisser, and he's so nice and this was the best date of my life! I lock the door and turn around to see the living room with the walls painted different colors and some new items…Oh yeah, I almost forgot about my memory loss in these last three seconds. That's what a good kiss will do to you. I roll my eyes and walk towards the stairs but stop when hearing my dad's voice once again.

"Honey you're back! Did get all of your memories yet?"

"No" I tell my dad, than gets a water bottle from the fridge, with headphones on. I don't even think he's listening to me. I go straight to my room, it's so amazingly different and…wow. I did major redecoration here, I have a king sized bed now! And my walls are purple with hundreds of photos on it. I take a closer look, I'm in almost all of them, and I don't recognize a single face except from Trina's. No Sherwood people anywhere to be seen. I must really like this school, and I see five faces in mostly of them too. A very skinny guy that's holding a puppet in mostly of them, a red-headed girl, this guy that keeps interacting with me in all of the photos so that must be André, and this Goth girl, holding hands with…Beck. Oh my god that's Jade! And I have pictures of her in my wall?

I stand awkwardly in the middle of the bedroom not knowing what to do, I feel like I'm barging in someone's life, like one of those times when you go to a friends house and you don't know where to sit and can you touch and stuff like that. I turn on the TV and it's on CW, I don't remember watching anything in there but there must be something good;

I look at my nightstand, there is a seventeen magazine with five guys on the cover, the one in the middle with blond streak it's actually kind of cute '_One Direction'_ I read out loud, they must have gotten famous recently because it's not familiar at all. I open the top drawer, I used to keep my diary here so I may…oh my god I have condoms in my top drawer.

The only reason I'd have condoms would be if I was sleeping with someone and if I was than I don't remember! Oh no, I slept with I don't know how many people and I don't remember any of them. This sucks so much. I'm a virgin in mind and not in reality. How great. I shut the drawer and look at my wall again, Beck…I must have slept with Beck! He has seen me naked and I…I need to find that diary.

I open the second drawer; thankfully there aren't any condoms in there, but no diary either. Damn, I go over to my closet and look in all the drawers too, but nothing. And I'm surprised on how many clothes I have; I don't remember buying half this stuff. I find my pajamas drawer and put on a matching sponge bob shorts and shirt, I can't stand being in jeans all day.

I go over to my desk, nothing but school books…school…school…I must have it in backpack! I run to my door and pick up zip plastic back the nurse handed to me and throw everything that's on it on top of my bed, school books, a notebook, and this small agenda in a real bad condition, I pick it up and open the first page. I can barely read a thing, but I indentify the first words 'Dear Diary', jackpot!

I look through the pages, this is going to take some work for me to understand, but it's the best thing I have so far, it'll have to do.

"_July, 17_

_It was literally crazy! _

_Jade had to pretend to be a sweet southern girl; she's a pretty good actress but couldn't last long. I was a cop that wore too much lipstick and was addicted to raisin brains, it was actually really fun to act like that._

_So Beck and I were the only ones left, alone, the whole night. I hate to think about him like this, HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND. I just need to keep that in my mind._

_Anyway, I was victorious, and I'm really proud"_

From a full page that is all I'm able to read, but nothing makes sense. Why was I spending the night with Jade and Beck and she just left? And what was I victorious about? My head is aching so much from all the thinking, the nurse told me this might happen if I got overloaded. I should get some sleep; I'll ask Beck about it.

* * *

Where do I keep my underwear again? I'm very close to starting the day going commando, I've already looked in all my drawers and no bras or panties! This can't be a new eighteen year old Tori thing, to go out without any underwear. I'll just open them one by one again. Pants, sweatpants, more pants, shirts, bras! Yes!

And how convenient, I only have matching lingerie; Yeah, I'm definitely not a virgin. *bzzz* where is this buzzing coming from? *bzzz* oh right, my phone. I get my jeans from yesterday and take it from my pocket "Hello?"

"Hey" I stay quiet "Oh sorry, It's Beck, I forgot"

Oh my gosh Tori calm down, just because he probably has seen you naked you don't need to act weird "Hey there…you"

"André called and his flight was canceled because of the snow, he's in his grandfather's house up north, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something"

"Yeah sure, do you have something in mind?" I pace around the room and I can feel butterflies in my stomach

"I thought we could watch some great movies from the last two years"

"That sounds great; do you want to watch it here or…?"

"We can watch it in mine; I'll text you the address"

"Sure that'd be great, be there in twenty minutes" I hang up and run to my closet, I need to find something cute to wear. I'm dying to see his house, but what if he expects sex? I mean I'm not ready _so_ not ready but the old Tori was and… Nope, I can't freak out about this, I mean he knows that I don't remember anything so it'll be just fine, probably.

It's to find something to wear; I like everything that I have so I just put on black skinny jeans a red sweater and brown boots. I don't want him to think that I'm trying too hard. I head out the front door and get in my car, I check my phone for the address and in ten minutes I arrive at this house and I see him in the patio. I park my car and…wait I just drove, I don't know how to drive.

I leave the car and walk over to him "I just drove here, and I somehow knew how to do it"

"Ok that it weird, good weird" he says and we stand there in a comfortable silence "So, ladies first" he opens the door to what I just realized it's an RV

"You live in a RV?" He shuts the door behind him and chuckles "what's so funny?

"You said the exact same thing when you came here for the first time" Oh yeah, I forgot I have two years of lost memories. I sit in his bed and he sits next to me, keeping a safe distance, the decoration here is really cool, pretty random too but it all comes together, kind of like Beck's clothes. In the end they fit him in a unique way. "So, I have five movies for you to choose".

I take a look on the covers and decide to go with The Hangover Two; you can't go wrong with Bradley Cooper. The movie starts and in a matter of minutes we're both laughing so much my stomach hurts, and we stay like that until the credits roll. "I'm hungry" he says, turning on the lights and getting up "do you want some pizza?"

"Yeah, sure" He calls the pizza place, but I'm too distracted picturing all of the things that might have happened here, ok Tori you know you're dying to ask him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" he sits next to me again and straighten myself up awkwardly "what is it?"

"Did we…How can I put this?" Oh crap I can feel myself blushing, I won't even bother to use blush the next time we hang out "Did we do…it?" He widens his eyes and tries to hide a smile, as if I'm not embarrassed enough

"I'm sorry you're just so cute when you're uncomfortable"

"C'mon just answer the question and pretend this never happened" now he's laughing, really laughing what is so funny about all of this? "Beck!"

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry" I'm waiting for an answer when I hear a knock on the door, what is this super express pizza? "I'll be right back" He pays the pizza guy and puts the pizza on the bed, handing me a napkin

"So…?" He look at me surprised as if he had completely forgotten my question

"Oh right" he finishes chewing and looks at me, straight in the "Yes we did" I get up and bring both my hands to my face

"Oh no this is so bad!" I lie against the wall with my eyes shut "fuck!"

"No it's fine you're on birth control and we…" I open my eyes and he's standing in front of me, with his hands on my shoulders

"No it's not that" he slides his hands down to mine and intertwines our fingers

"Than what is it?" I look down at our hands and lay the other one in his chest, and I can feel his strong heartbeat

"I don't remember it, and I hate that! I feel like _this_ Tori, me, isn't going to be as good as…" I feel his lips against mine and he brings his hand to my neck, I hold tight to his. He moves his tongue gently against mine, and I feel safe as if in the middle of all this madness that is my life, he brings me back to reality.

I take my hands to his neck and I pull away in the need of air "Tori I don't care if you're different, I love this Tori just as much as I did the old one" I bite my lip, knowing that I can't say the same words to him

"I'm just sad that I lost all of our memories" I gaze into his eyes and he rests his hand on my waist

"We'll just create new ones" He kisses my cheek and I kiss him again, holding on to shirt and pulling him even closer running my hand up to his hair "we should…" he says, looking down, still breathing heavily.

"Yeah" I sit back down in his bed and pick up the slice of pizza I was eating "So, can you explain why made me pretend to be a cop that wore too much lipstick and couldn't stop eating raisin brains?"

* * *

Hello guys! I hope you guys liked this chapter, I was amazed by the amount of comments I got in the first chapter, thank you so much! I've been feeling really down these days and knowing that you guys like my writing really makes me happy. Please leave a comment about what you think about this one and if there's anything you guys would like her to remember let me know! And also, do you want to see Beck's POV? Love you all,

- Kiribati


	3. Morgan

I look myself in the mirror before leaving the house, I have to go to school today...and I'm freaking out. Everyone in there knows me for over two years, and I don't know any of them. I went to the hospital yesterday for a check up and they told me that it was outstanding that I had gotten any memories back, and that that should happen more when I go back to my old routine and get used to my environment, they have high hopes that I'll get all of my memories back. I hope they're right.

"_July, 21, 2010_

_School ended two days ago, Robbie's going to this Puppets and Owners camp, Cat's going to New York to look for her brother, her parents had put him in Rehab a couple of months ago but they were informed he had ran away and left five dolls heads with a note saying 'doll heads'. And Jade is doing a course in Julliard; she wants to get to know the school before she actually goes there. _

_So it's just me and Beck…all summer. I can't get that stupid kiss out of my mind, but we're going to have to find out a way to never do that again, ever. Even if that was the best kiss of my life and everything about it was just…I can't even describe it; because I know he's not going to break up with Jade for me."_

The doorbell rings and put the diary on my purse before running downstairs, Beck's taking me to school today, he's going to be my guide. Gosh, I get butterflies just thinking about that. "Hey" I say, opening the door, and he gives me a kiss on the cheek

"Good Morning" I walk out of the house and we get into his car, the drive is silent, but a comfortable silence since we are both a bit sleepy. "We're here" He says, and my heart starts to race; He parks the car and holds my hand as we walk slowly towards the entrance of the school, there are tons of teenagers nodding at us and asking me how I'm doing, and I just _'I'm fine, thanks'_ and they walk away. Not as hard as I thought it'd be, I guess having Beck by my side makes it easier.

"Tori, Beck" one of the guys in the photos comes towards us… "I'm André"

"I know, Beck showed me a picture"

"So, you guys ready for Sikowitz?" The bell rings, and without an answer we walk on the empty hallways and as we enter the classroom all heads turn to me.

"Tori!" the small girl runs in my direction and gives me a tight hug "I'm Cat! how's your head?"

"Its fine, thanks, I love your hair color" People just keep staring; the door burst open, and there she is.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" she yells

"Nothing I just like it!" she smiles again, she's small but she's feisty

"Thanks!" I sit down between Beck and André, looking around

"Hey sweet cheeks" I look up, and there's Robbie and the puppet, I read about him in my Diary last night "I'm glad to see you here today"

"Hi Robbie" His jaw drops and he looks at Rex

"See! I told you she was going to remember me!" I smile awkwardly

"Not really, I just saw some pictures" He looks really disappointed

"Do you really think she was going to remember you, and not remember me?" The puppet, his name is Rex if I can recall, shoots back at Robbie. And they start arguing

"This is so weird" I tell André

"You get used to it eventually" I take off my Pearphone from my pocket to check the time, when I hear the door bursting open.

"You're back Vega" A bombshell, kind of like the mix of a pin-up girl and one of those Russian dolls, only Goth. With so much confidence that even Gisele Bundchen would feel insecure next to her, and she's my worst nightmare "I don't think I'll have to take care of any bugs today…"

"…Jade don't get it started" Beck tells her, he told me about that. My first day of school when she poured coffee in my hair, I must have had an amazing first impression.

"I won't, I'm just here to welcome you back" she walks away, sitting in the front row and this hobo looking guy that's probably Sikowitz walks in.

* * *

The day went on smoothly, Sikowitz welcomed me with coconut milk and apparently he's an addict. And Cat's addicted to bible; but the highlight of my day was finding out that I sang at the American Music Awards and I didn't know. At least I saw the video and it seemed to be pretty cool, no memories though.

I'm still conflicted about Jade; she was pretty nice to me all day. And she knows that Beck and I are together, maybe we told people we were a couple right after they broke up so she had two weeks to get used to us. But André told me she was pretty angry, especially when it came to Beck…I don't know I need more time to figure her out. We left school and André, Robbie and Beck came to my house to hang out, that's our 'thing'. And my parents don't seem to mind at all.

"You're saying that if I eat this red pepper you'll give twenty dollars?" I snap back into reality, and realize they're all staring Robbie holding a jar of peppers, this is interesting

"I'll bet you fifty, if you can eat the whole jar" I say, and the boys look at me impressed

"I like this Tori" André says, and I smile.

"Fifty dollars?" I nod and he opens the jar "alright…" he picks up Rex

"Hey I wanna see this!" ignoring the puppet, he puts him inside his backpack and closes it "that's so unfair!" He says and Robbie picks up the first pepper, making all of us lean towards his direction

"Let me see the cash" Robbie says, and I put the fifty dollar bill on top of the table. He looks at the pepper, and shoves it in his mouth already tearing up "OH MY GOD!" he yells with his mouth close, and we all burst into laughter as he manages to swallow the first pepper and pick up the second one.

He starts to sweat and really cry, but he manages to eat all the five peppers and rushes to the fridge washing his mouth "OH SH-"he stops talking to fill his mouth with more water, at this point André is at the floor laughing, I take a look at Beck that's lying on the couch with his hands on his stomach, laughing too.

'_He flips us around and I feel his weight over me, I run my fingers down his chest and rest on thigh on his back, kissing him deeper and deeper each time "Tor…" he says but I kiss him again "…we have to stop otherwise…"_

"…_I want to do this" I interrupt him, and he looks at me "I do" He gets up and I shut my eyes in excitement. The RV is completely dark, and I can only hear the music playing in the background_

"_Here I am staring at your perfection__  
__In my arms, so beautiful__  
__The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out__  
__Somebody slow it down__This is way too hard__  
__'Cause I know when the sun comes up I will leave__  
__This is my last glance__  
__That will soon be memory"__  
_

_He comes back to the bed, and I bring his lips back to mine. I can feel him, but he's not inside me yet. He trails kisses down my cheek up until my shoulders and I wrap my legs around his torso "Please…"_

"_Are you sure?" I nod, and he does as I say. I close my eyes and hold him by his shoulders as he thrusts slowly against me "I love you"'_

I jump off the couch and look at the boys, still laughing and Robbie still crying

"I'll be right back" I run upstairs and lock the doors to my room. I just remember my fist time.

I get my diary from my purse, and involuntarily tears just start rolling down my face, and I get this feeling of regret, and I don't know where this is coming from. I can't regret remembering my first time. I need to get the whole thing. I search the diary furiously, I wrote about the most irrelevant things in here, like on July 19, I wrote four pages about how Robbie and Rex always have matching outfits, but I can't seem to find one paragraph about what was supposed to be the most important thing of my teenage life, not even a few words.

"_December, 11, 2012_

_I gave in, I slept with him. _

_He didn't pressure me or anything like that; I chose to sleep with him. Fuck._

_I'm an awful person. I won't lie to myself; yesterday was the best night of my life…He was beyond amazing but Jade. Jade is his girlfriend and I don't know why I thought it would be ok to make out with Beck when she's away and sleep with him and…_

_I'm freaking out. And he said he's going to break up with her as soon as she comes back to LA but what if he doesn't? What if she comes back and he realizes that he loves her more than he loves me and I'll think about them in his RV…her hands on his bare back, trailing kisses down…No, I won't go there. I have to believe him._

_Because if he doesn't… I won't be able to take it, I love him too much"_

I can indentify some of the words stained from the old tears, and reading that paragraph just made me tear up even more. And I don't even know why.

"Tori are you ok?" I hear his voice, knocking on my door; I have to put myself together.

I wipe away the tears and breathe in before opening the door "Yeah, I'm just really tired. I think I should get some rest" He holds my hand

"Do you want me to stay?" I shake my head, trying my best to smile

"Thanks but I just need to sleep" I give him a quick kiss "say bye to the boys for me" He nods, and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you"

"I know" I shut the door and go back to diary.

* * *

"Hello Tori I'm Doctor Tucker" His office is dark, there is a dark green velvet couch, two large chairs with different patterns and a brown one, where he was sited. The walls are deep purple and there are dozens of psychology books. The doctor said I had to see a shrink once a week because lots of memory loss patients develop depression "but you can call me Morgan"

"Morgan it is" I choose to sit down in one of the patterned chairs, the one that's furthest to him

"So Tori, can you tell me a little bit about your condition"

"Can you please not call it a condition" I hate the way it sounds

"Why?" He's holding a cardboard

"I just don't like it" he rights something down and looks back up at me "Well I was in a car accident, and I lost all my memories from the last two years and I've already remembered a few things. Do you what triggers my brain?" He looks like a cool guy, the wall behind him has a lot of vinyl covers, The Beatles, Queen, The Smiths, he has good taste in music.

"What do you mean by trigger?"

"Like, my friends were hanging out at my house yesterday, and suddenly I got this memory back…" and what a memory "…that didn't have anything to do with was really happening"

"Oh I see…"

"…because the first memory I got was when I was kissing my boyfriend, but the memory was me kissing my boyfriend so I understand, but the second one; the situations didn't have anything in common" Another thing that didn't change about me, when I start talking I can't stop.

"What was the second memory about?" Oh shit what do I say?! _"Oh just that I was having sex for the first time"_ and than he tells my Mom and I'm grounded forever.

"Are you going to tell my mom what I tell you?" He smiles for the first time, he looks good with it. Less intimidating

"No, what you say here stays here. Unless I think you're a danger to yourself" He'll probably help if I tell him… And he's old sex to him is like routine, it's not like he's going to judge me or anything.

"I got a memory from me and boyfriend…" I look at him to see if he got it and he nods "…from our first time"

"How do you feel about him?" I scratch my arm

"Beck?"

"Yes, do you have any _old _feelings for him?"

"I don't think so, I mean I really like him. And whenever I think about the memory I feel differently than what I feel when I'm with him. It's weird, because he says he loves me"

"And why is that weird?"

"Because I can't be the same person I was before the accident, and he says he loves me the way I am now, but what if the old Tori was better? And he's just picturing her in me"

"But you are the old Tori" He says, and my heart tightens. I don't what is it about Morgan, but I feel like I can put all of my insecurities on him, I know that's his job but…damn he's good at it.

"I know but…I'm scared, I really like him and as much as I'd like to think so I'm not the old Tori, because I don't remember everything that I did so I'm going to have this whole new perspective of things, we are who we are for the things we went through. I'm scared"

"It's normal for you to feel scared"

"It's more than that" I take a deep breath "I don't understand the way that I feel. And that bothers me, one moment I'm in love with him and I feel like I have known my friends forever and the other I feel like a stranger. I'm a stranger to myself"

"That's going to change; you just have to be patient. You just woke up a week ago, and you're doing way better than expected, just wait and see"

"I hope so"

I spent the rest of the session talking about the triggers, and I came to the conclusion that they can come with the littlest things; I still have to figure out what Robbie choking in pepper and loosing my virginity had in common. I leave his office and connect my Pearpod to the radio, turning up the song I have been listening again and again since I had that memory.

I searched for hours until I got the lyrics right, and once I heard to the song I realized how perfect it was.

_This is way too hard  
'Cause I know when the sun comes up I will leave  
This is my last glance  
That will soon be memory_

'Soon a memory'…half of one in my case. But I think that if I listen to it more times I'll get the rest of it, I can feel it.

* * *

Hello guys! I know I took a little longer to upload this one but I had MAJOR author's block and when I finally finished the chapter my internet had problems so I couldn't update yesterday. Thank you all for the reviews! And please leave a suggestion or a scene that you want to see because I'm kind of still having that block... So please please please! Even if it's a line you wan Beck or Tori or Cat to say, or an episode just leave it here!

Love you guys! Thanks again! Oh and the song I posted is Daylight by Maroon 5 :)

- Kiribati


	4. Boom

Tori's POV

Our orders arrive, and Cat stops talking for the first time since we got to the restaurant to eat her food. I'm not sure why I came; I've been sitting here awkwardly while Jade stares me without saying a word.

"So, you and Beck huh?"

"Yeah" It's been almost two weeks since I got back to school, and just now she's interested in hanging out with me, something's up

"You lost all your memories and you started dating him just right away…you haven't changed at all" There it is

"Excuse me?" I say, and Cat looks at us with widen eyes, and starts eating one roll after another without even chewing

"Oh c'mon, stop acting like you really don't remember what you did"

"Oh! So you think I'm faking the memory loss?" She's unbelievable! Why would any person in their right mind want to lose their memories?! "Why would I do that?!"

"Oh I don't know! Why don't you tell me?"

"Do you really think that low of me?" I'm actually interested in listening to her, because I really don't get where this is coming from "just because Beck's with me?"

"This isn't about Beck!"

"Than why are you so mean to me all the freaking time?!" She raises an eyebrow and I breath in, my head's already aching, I eat one piece of salmon sashimi and wait for her to say something

"Once my brother went to Djibouti and when he came back he was…"

"NOT NOW CAT!" Jade yells and the whole restaurant looks at us…oh go why did I even come? "I'm not mean to you, I'm mean to everyone don't think you're so special" she says, staring right in my yes and I swallow thick air "Since your first day at Hollywood Arts you tried to still my spot, you kissed my boyfriend, you stole my part at Steamboat Suzy!"

"Steamboat what?!"

"Poor Sweet Sally Peaches lost her memory boo hoo!"

"What are you even talking about?!"

"Oh my! I must have forgotten my whole life! Beck come rescue me with your lips!" Cat starts to laugh hysterically

"I don't sound like that!"

"Yes you do!" Cat says and Jade smirks proud of herself, my god I don't even know why we're fighting anymore; She eats a salmon skin roll and Cat finishes her plate, "Tori do you remember that movie we watched about that octopus that made it to Hollywood?"

"No…" I say and she widens her eyes

"See Jade! I told you she's not lying"

"Because one can't see a movie about an octopus that goes to Hollywood and forget about it?"

"Exactly!"

We pay for the food and Cat runs outside that restaurant screaming 'I SMELL BIBLE' and Jade can't hold her; she can be really aggressive when she wants too.

"I'm sorry for saying you didn't lose your memory" Jade says, standing in front of her car

"Thanks…So, friends?"

"Colleagues" Well that's better than nothing; I go to my car and drive home, I'm so glad that I remembered how to drive so quickly, makes thing a lot easier for me.

I open the door and go straight to room, to do the basic routine, take off my lenses and read my diary, there are only four pages left… but I know I'll re-read it a lot.

"_December, 16_

_After I slept with him I decided I wasn't going to play this game anymore, he either broke up with Jade or we were done, so three days ago I went to his RV to tell him that…I had sex with him again. I don't know what happens when I'm near him I just loose my senses, it's like my body heats up and…I can't even describe it._

_But I managed to tell him afterwards and he told me as soon as Jade was back, he was going to break up. He thought it wasn't right to do it by phone because they were dating for almost two years. I'm just crossing my fingers, she's back tonight and I know he's picking her up at the airport so I guess he should call me tonight to tell me the news. At least that's what I'm hoping for." _

What is that sound? I think someone's knocking on my door… I open it and look on the hallway, no one. Where is it coming from?!

"OH…" someone puts a hand on my mouth and grabs my waist, and right before I try to knee the person I turn around a he let's go of me "Beck! You scared me to death!" I scream/whisper and he laughs, giving me a kiss

"I just wanted to see you" He pulls me closer and I smile on his lips "I missed you this weekend"

I wrap my arms around him and he lifts my legs around sitting on the bed "I know, but I wanted to have lunch with Cat and Jade"

"How did that went by the way?" He asks, and I roll my eyes

"I don't know, she said I'm her colleague?"

"that's good…for Jade anyways" he kisses me again, and I giggle, I get so happy and bubbly when I'm with him, I think sometimes I might even look like Cat.

I run my fingers through his hair and lie him down, he kisses my neck and I can tell he's going to give me a hickey…not that I mind

"Tori!" I hear my Dad's voice and jump off Beck "Torii!" his voice becomes louder, oh my god!"

"Get under the bed!" I whisper, and I realize there's not enough space "out the window!" he gets to the window and I hear the doorknob

"Your mom…"

"HI!" I hug him and turn him around so he won't face my bedroom, and Beck leaves…great "weren't you going on a date with mom?"

"Yeah I'm just here to give you some money for dinner…" he looks around "whose backpack is that?" I look at my room…fuck! Beck's backpack.

"Oh that?" I grab it and put it on my back "it's mine! I'm trying this new look, boy chic" I pretend to model to him "what do you think?!" I give him my best smile and turn around to show him the bag

"Yeah…ok, the money is on the counter" he closes my door and I lock it, he comes back to my room

"We should probably lock the door the next time" I throw his backpack on my couch

"Good idea" I sit back on my bed "So, where were we?" He smiles and turns off the lights, coming back to the bed. He presses his lips against mine, and our lips move gently against each others no sound other than from our mouths, he starts to draw kisses down my jaw line and I bite my bottom lip;

I pull up his shirt and he lifts his arms helping me to take it off, and I trail kisses down his stomach and back to his mouth. He flips us over and I sit on top of him, he kisses my shoulder I take off my shirt… It's too much to be around him and not be like this.

He gives me kisses between my breasts and I bring his mouth back to mine again, our legs intertwined, I kiss him again, his hands trailing my body and cupping my boobs… And I don't want to stop…but it's too soon "Beck…"

"I know" he says, breathing heavily "too soon" he holds me in his arms and I rest my head in his chest

"Thank you…for understanding" he kisses my cheek "are you staying?"

"Do you want me too?" I look up to him and I nod "than I'll stay" I smile and kiss him again, and hold him jeans

"Why can't I keep my hands off of you?" I breathe and he smiles nodding his head, I open my eyes and puts both hands on my cheek

"I love you" I kiss his again and wrap myself around him, as the silence takes over the room.

* * *

_"The bell rings and I wait for everyone to leave the classroom "I love you!" I yell, jumping on him letting everything fall on the ground, and I couldn't give a rat's ass_

_"I love you too" he crashes my lips onto mine and…_

_"Tori, Beck go consummate your love in a place other than my classroom" Sikowitz says and he puts me down helping me grab my stuff_

_"Want to come over to my place? My parents are working late" I say and he smile, I can't believe he did it! We get up and he holds my hand as we leave the classroom, I know people are staring at us, Beck and Jade the two year couple broke up and he shows up with a girlfriend the next day, but everyone knew they were having problems for a long time…and I'm too happy to care. _

_We get to the parking lot and we enter my car "I can't believe you did it!" I say, pressing him against the door and kissing him_

_"I love you so much" he says and I hold back the happy tears, and deepen the kiss for a few minutes, until realizing we're still at school_

_"We should go" I say, I smile at his swollen lips and drive off. His hand moves over to my shoulder as we stop on the red sign and lean over to his seat to kiss him, and now I finally understand what Nicola's Sparks was trying to portray in "The Notebook" the red light changes and I drive off again, I look to my side and he's smiling staring at me_

_"OH MY GOD TORI!" I look forward and see this huge truck…and boom."_

"Oh my god!" I yell, breathing like I had run a marathon and sweating cold

"What happened?" I look at my side and hug him "Is everything ok?" I start to cry, unable to speak and just find comfort in his chest

"I remembered" I say, as he wipes the tears away from my eyes "the accident"

"It's ok Tor, you're ok, and I'm ok…"

"It was all my fault" I say crying even harder and he tilts my chin up

"Everything's fine now, I'm here" He gives me a kiss on the cheek and I start to calm down "I love you" He says, and I climb on top of him, to have my head right where his heart is

"I think…" he looks at me and we're face to face "I think I love you too"

* * *

Hey guys! Short chapter I know! But I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going with this… But I started a new one, I know I shouldn't start if this one isn't finished but it was really important to me and I'd love it if you guys could take a minute to check it out. It's a Bori story called **"Fix Me"**

Also,** I'd love to read your reviews**, I didn't get many on the last one so I'd like to know if you guys want me to keep going or not, thank you all. Love you guys!

- Kiribati


	5. All I want for Christmas is You

Tori's POV

I open my eyes, and look at the calendar "Finally!" I yell, with a huge smile on my face. I might have lost my memories, but if there's one thing I know I never stopped loving its Christmas!

I look at my living room, it's so pretty during the holydays, my Dad bought the greatest tree and Cat decorated it so well! It's was weird, she came here and started decorating just because she loves it, and damn she did a great job doing it. We have candy canes, sparkly ball-things, and bows in all shades of red and green! It's just so festive. And she even hung socks on the stairs since we don't have a fireplace, she said she found all these items on our basement but we don't have a basement, I just figured it wasn't worth insisting on it. And this is year we will have the best thing, all my friends are having dinner here! Well, except for André, he's having dinner at his grandmother's house but he said he'd try to make it here afterwards.

"I still don't understand why you didn't put the turkey in the microwave" Trina says, arguing with Robbie for the tenth time

"You can't microwave A TURKEY!" he yells, they've been going at it since yesterday. Right after she came home and decided she'd make the dinner, I was glad Robbie showed up and took charge of things, because something that we Vega girls can't do is cook "Just mash the potatoes!"

"Fine!" she yells back and starts to peel off the potatoes, I sit down on the ground next to the tree and finish wrapping my presents, half of my living room is covered in them since there will be eight of us, and my parents give Trina everything that she puts on her list, witch means thirty three different gifts. But it's worth it otherwise she won't stop nagging them until she gets everything on it.

"Merry Christmas eve eve!" Cat says coming in through the front door "I love Christmas so much!" She's wearing the cutest little red dress, with pompoms on the bottom and this small Santa hat.

"So, we're still singing today?"

"Of course"

"Yaaay!" She runs to the kitchen to help with the food and I start to set up the stage, I had a good vocal training last month so I'm confident to sing in public again, and why not do it at Christmas?

"Merry Christmas eve" I here him whispering in my ear, he kisses my neck and I turn around pressing my lips against his

"C'mon, I think they have everything pretty much in control here" I say, taking his hand and going upstairs to my room.

"I have a little pre-Christmas gift" He says, as I lock the door and push him in the bed, sitting on his lap and kissing his neck "someone's happy" he says and I giggle

"I just love Christmas" I say, kissing his check "it feels like the old me never existed, and it's just…us" He tucks my hair behind my ear and places a soft kiss on my lips

"It's you and me Tor" I smile and he kisses me again "Today and every other day" I slip my tongue into his mouth and lie down on top of him "Wait…wait…I have something"

I sit up again, and he takes this velvet box from his pocket…I take it and open it "wow" I say, it's a gold necklace, with a heart with a B in one side and a T on the other one "I love it" I hold the necklace and sit down with my back facing him "can you put it on?"

He closes the neck and I hold it, it's amazing. I turn around again and trail kisses down his jaw line to his neck, lying us down again. I start to unbutton his shirt and I can feel him smiling "I love you" I say and he places his hands on my back, under my shirt

"I love you too" He says, and I take off his shirt

"TORI WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Trina punches my door several times, shit "TORI!"

"I have to go…" I tell Beck and he nods, disappointed.

"TORI OPEN THE DOOR!" I fix my shirt and leave the room, blowing Beck a kiss. I leave the room and follow Trina downstairs, I'm just glad my parents let all my friends sleep here tonight, and me and Beck will have the whole night to ourselves.

* * *

Beck's POV

''_Ohh ohh, I just want you for my own__  
__More than you could ever know__  
__Make my wish come true__  
__Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you, you ooh, baby__  
__All I want for Christmas is you''_

I pick her up from the stage and give her a kiss; she's so sweet "did you get your wish?" I ask and she nods kissing me again "I love you" I whisper in her ear, and I can feel her heart race against my chest

"I love you too" It's so good to finally hear those words after so long, the two weeks she stayed in a coma were a complete nightmare. We are finally able to be with each other without guilt, or shame and she loses her memories. And she's so worried all the time that her past self was better than this one, when she doesn't even realize that I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I got to fall in love with her all over again. Cat turns on the radio to play the usual, background Christmas tunes and I she sits down in the couch

"How was last Christmas? Was I with you?" I was hoping she wouldn't bring this up, but last Christmas is the last thing I want to remember right now

"Nothing special…hey it's one minute until midnight!" I yell so everyone turns the attention to that, instead of having to answer her questions about that holyday. People gather around staring at their watches and we all scream in a choir

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE!"

"YAY I LOVE THREE!" Cat shouts, distracting us from the counting

"TWO, ONE! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" People start to hug each other and at the same time run to the dinner table to finally eat, even Jade looks cheery today. Robbie approaches me and Tori with a plate full of pudding

"Guys, I have the greatest plan to conquer Cats heart today"

"What is it?" Tori asks and he leans forward to whisper

"Well I can't tell you, but mark my words, by the end of the night she'll be my girl" He walks away and I laugh

"He comes up with these crazy plans that never work" I say and Tori frowns

"I don't know, I think she likes him too" I look down at her and she looks up

"Mistletoe" she says, bringing her lips to mine "merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas Tor" I hold her hand and we walk to the kitchen to grab some food, when I see Cat approaching Robbie, under the mistletoe

"I just love Christmas!" Cat cheers walking around the house "Robbie, don't you love Christmas?" he looks up and widens his eyes.

"Cat, mistletoe" she looks up checking it, and I call Tori to see it, I guess he might get that kiss after all  
"See I told you!" Tori says "He said he'd stay around the mistletoe so he'd be able to kiss Cat"

"Tori! I need to talk to you!" Cat yells dragging her upstairs, I make myself a plate and sit down next to Robbie, that's staring the wall since Cat ran away with Tori

"Why would she run?" he says to himself "Beck, you saw it right? Did I do something wrong? I mean…"

"…relax dude" I eat a piece of turkey, and he goes on and on talking "Robbie! We're sleeping here tonight remember?"

"Yeah, so?" I finish chewing, waiting to see if he understands where I'm trying to get

"So you have all night to talk to her, and…"

"Ooh I see where you're getting at" he smiles nodding his head "I can make her breakfast tomorrow! Thanks dude!" He gets up and runs to the kitchen, I won't even bother trying to talk him out of it. And we're talking about Cat, who knows what might work? I put down the plate and walk to the bathroom to wash my hands, and as I get there I feel a hand on my shoulder

"Hey, want some eggnog?" Jade says, she's wearing this way too short Santa Claus dress, the same from last year. I nod my head and she rests on the wall next to me "Remember last Christmas?"

"Jade let's not…"

"…you and I, at your RV" she places her hand on my arm "…nothing but the sheets between us and I foolishly believed you when you told me you'd always love me" She runs her hand up my chest and stops at my neck "And those feelings can't just disappear, can they?"

I hold her arm to get her away from me "Jade, listen to me for the last time…"

"Oh my…" I look away, to see Tori standing on the end of the hallway oh fuck! She runs the opposite way and I run after her

"Tori wait!" I look at the living room, and she heads out the door, fuck! Fuck! "See what you did?!" I yell at Jade, that opens that cynic, hideous smile, and I head out to look for her

"Tori!" I yell, as Andrés car pulls up on the driveway "Tori c'mon!"

"Dude, what happened?" André leaves the car and runs towards me

"Tori saw me and jade…she misunderstood everything" André looks around and his phone rings

"Tori!" he says and I look at him trying to hear what's she's saying "Sure, I'll be right there" He hangs up and stares at me "She's fine, right around the block. I'm going there to pick her up, she doesn't want to see you" He walks away, and I sit on the patio.

"What am I going to do?" I say to myself, looking down…She left the necklace here. I pick it up and keep it in my pocket

"See" My blood hits up hearing her voice, and I get up "if it's this hard to make it work, it's because it's not working"

"Shut up Jade! Don't pretend this had anything to do with me and Tori. Why do you hate her so much?" She bites her nail and crosses her legs

"You know you and I are made for each other…she's easy. Too easy for you"

"No she isn't, she's perfect, unlike you that finds joy by ruining my life" She takes a few steps closer to me, and I can see the rage in her eyes

"You don't say you'll always love me, and than runs off to Sweet Sally Peaches without consequences!" She yells and I take a few steps back

"I better stay away, I don't any more of that poison near me" I say walking back in the house. I might not see Tori arriving but she'll have to come back to her room some time, I need to make things right again.

* * *

Hello guys! Happy holydays! So, here's a Christmas chapter for you guys and please,** all I want this Christmas is a review from each of you!** Some of you might not believe me but it really does make my life better.

I'd like to give a special shout out for those who already comment! Oh, and please tell me if you liked Beck's POV.

Love you all,

- Kiribati


	6. Eyes

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END**

* * *

"Tori" He says as I cry harder and harder each time I think about it "Tori calm down" Andre says putting a hand on my shoulder. I ran away from the party after I saw Jade… And the way he was looking at her, it kills me!

"He…Jade…I…" are the only things I'm able to say before I burst into tears again, thinking about the whole thing. And the memory I got back, and I really don't know why I'm so sad over it, I just…I can't believe he did that to me and I still loved him and kept seeing him behind her back. I don't understand how I could do that! If it was me…The 'me' I am right now, I would never do that to Jade, ever! And she makes me so mad for hitting on him in front of me and still I feel so bad for her.

"Nothing happened Tor, he was telling her off" I sit down in the sidewalk and he sits next to me

"I know…but still" I stop myself before saying too much, I don't want him to know about my memory, otherwise he'll think I'm a horrible person and I can't lose any friends right now "it hurts seeing them so close" I bury my face on my hands and try to stop the tears, I hate being this emotional wreck! I never know if I'm feeling what I'm feeling over the memory or over reality, and everything gets mixed up and things get screwed up. "I'm not as good as the old Tori! You're all eighteen and you have to put up with me, a sixteen year old girl that acts much younger and…"

"You know that's not an issue" He says, cutting me off "we hang out with Cat, what's really bothering you?" I nod and bite my bottom lip as a reflex of thinking. He knows me too well to know that there's another thing on my mind, but I can't tell him, I just can't.

"Nothing I just needed to get all of this out of my system" I say, getting up and looking around "also it gets kind of creepy here at night"

He laughs and puts his arm over my shoulder as we slowly walk back to my house "Don't worry, Beck loves you, did I ever tell you about the time he threw himself of a building just so you wouldn't have?"

We make our way as he tells me one of the craziest things I've ever heard, I had to do a stunt where I had to fall of a building and I couldn't so Beck dressed up as me, with a wig and everything and did it for me. I ended up falling from it anyways after they closed the shooting because Jade pushed me, but I was ok with it.

I wish I got these types of memories back, from my old, crazy life. Because all I wanted to do was enjoy this holyday and start a new year with my friends and the boy I love and what I get? The stupid memory.

"Are you ready to come back inside?" he says and I stand by the door and nod. He opens it and I see Robbie talking to Cat, they don't seem to be fighting but they seem normal, happy is laughing and Robbie is trying to talk. That's good, I could use some normal. My parents are nowhere to be found and jade…I don't see her anywhere, good. But I don't see Beck either, oh no. He must be in the bathroom or something; I'll just take off these shoes and come back downstairs to wait for him. I open the door and turn on the lights and jump seeing him sited on my bed

"My god!" I say "you really need to stop sneaking around, we don't do that anymore" he gets up and stands looking at me, not to close witch I appreciate.

"I'm sorry Tor, but I swear nothing was going on between me and Jade" I sit on my bed and take my coat off, wiping the tears off my eyes

"I know" he sits next to me and holds my hand

"So you're not mad at me?" I rest my head on his shoulder and think about the memory, I should tell him, I mean it's not like he doesn't know about all of it, he was there. I've shared every memory I got so far with him, it wouldn't make sense to start lying now.

"No, I just got a bad memory" he puts his arm around me and strokes my hair, helping me calm down "and I mixed the feelings and…you know the drill"

"what was it about?"

"_Fucking god!" I hear Jade yelling coming out of the janitor's closet and kicking everything in sight, including Sinjin; A few seconds later he comes out of the closet…what was the fight about today? He obviously didn't break up with like he said he was going to but it didn't seem a good one, the kind that leads to make-up sex._

_I clench my fists and shut my locker, it isn't bad enough that I have to see Jade trying to get with him any time possible but I also have to hear about it, I don't why she likes to talk about the two of them to me but she does, and I hate to have the image of him and her…in his RV…in the same bed as me and him, and the fact that they're the couple. I breathe in when see him coming in my direction, ok Tori you're going to tell him that you can't do this anymore. You have too._

"_Come here a sec" I say pulling him into the janitor's closet _

_"Tori Jade's here…" that another thing I find 'funny', Jade got the internship in New York almost six months ago, right after me and him started our thing so she was away almost every week, and me and him got a bit…comfortable in these few past week and I forgot about her existence and people started to notice something was going on; Of course they just thought we were into each other but that nothing really was going on 'Tori's not crazy enough, Jade would kill her!' I heard this like a thousand times around school. And whenever she comes back he turns into this awkward person, quiet and just…sad, and since Jade is a possessive person and is always suffocating him we barely talk, and when we do he just complains and complains about her but never breaks up;_

_Than she leaves and he goes back to normal Beck, and I give in again. But not this time, I can't anymore "I need to talk to you" I hold his arm and already feel the electricity rush and quickly step away from him_

"_I can't right now, I'm sorry Tor" he tries to come closer and I get cornered into a wall "can you come over after school?"_

"_Won't Jade mind?" I ask, in my best 'I hate you' voice. But I know it wasn't convincing at all, I hate him…I do, but also I love him, and I don't how can you feel both these things at once, this much but I do. And it sucks. _

"_Her boss had an emergency, she's going back to NYC today, at noon" I scratch my arm and bite my bottom lip, he looks really upset, he always does when they fight. He still cares about her I can tell; I just wish he would at least pretend to not miss her in front of me. He does one hell of a good job pretending I'm nothing to him in front of her "I love you, you know that right?"_

_My knees shake as the words hit me, and at the same time I feel as I had been stabbed on the back "if you love me than…"  
_

"_I'm going to break up with her I swear" he holds me by my arms and I look down, once I look into his eyes I'm gone…he's like medusa, but instead of turning me into stone I melt "I was going to do it today but she yelled and left, you saw it" he tilts my chin up and I close my eyes, I can't look… _

_He kisses my cheek and brushes the hair off my face; I know I'm going to regret this later. "Ok" I say, gazing into his eyes and pressing myself against the door, so even if someone wants to get in they won't be able to. I press my lips hard against his, and I know we down have much time, I lift my left leg and he presses his hip against me, and I deepen the kiss...no this is wrong…so "I have to go" I say and run away from him and to the parking lot. I look myself in the mirror, fuck, my lips are swollen and my hair is all messy. I rest on the seat, and look into the empty parking lot, sobbing like a little girl. How can I be this stupi…oh my god! _

_I lay down on the seat leaving just my eyes to spy on them, they're holding hands, jade must be leaving to the airport now. "I'm going away just for three days, you won't even notice I'm gone" She presses him against the car and kisses him, leaving her dark lipstick all over his face…His hands wonder through her body and bites his bottom lip, this is torture. I cover my eyes, keeping the tears away, how can he do this to me?_

_"Jade…stop" I open my eyes again "we really need to talk" she pushes him against the truck and tries to kiss him again, but I'm glad to see he runs from it _

"_Whatever" she lets him go and enters the car, he looks truly pissed "I don't have time for this" _

"_Jade c'mon" he goes to her window and she grabs his shirt pulling him into a kiss again, and he doesn't even fight back now "ok, we'll talk later" I can't believe I slept with him, how could I? I know sex means barely anything to him since he probably lost his virginity at what, twelve? And probably did it with a thousand different girls, but I was virgin. _

_Was…I forgot about Jade, he didn't remind me and I we did it. In the same place he must have done it with Jade almost everyday for the past two years, and it meat something to him, whereas with me, nothing. I'm so stupid. _

* * *

Hi guys, short chapter I know. But I feel like I lost this story, I don't know why or how I just…lost it. **So if you guys have any requests, pairings, scenes, something you want any of them to say PLEASE tell me! Because I don't want to end this one soon, **but I feel like this story is taking a turn for the worst. I'm just engaged on 'Fix me' right now, and I think that one is much, much better. Love you all,

- Kiribati


	7. Why Then?

_ 12/30/2012 _

_Dear Diary, _

_Christmas was... too much. I invited my friends to have a sleepover sort of thing, because silly me, I thought it'd be fun. I don't even know why I asked Jade to come in the first place, all I know is that I shouldn't have. Jade always brings drama to the scene, and this time I saw...I remembered something that I honestly wish I hadn't. I had been keeping away every negative thing about my life, every bad day or bad memory but not this one, I still have the image of Beck and Jade acting like a real, committed couple in my head, and the thought of how awful I was to her. _

_I learned all about the end of their relationship, everything single terrible detail that I so desired to know, and yet I didn't learn much of myself. I slept with him, twice! I know it's not much and I keep telling myself that sex it's just sex...but...I don't even know. Oh, and even better, Andre told me he knew about the whole thing, that he and Robbie figured it out and never told us because they were scared that Jade would find out about it through them, and blame them. Great isn't it? _

_I talked to Beck, about the memory, he apologized, as always, but I have this weird feeling that it isn't as simple as it seems to be. I need more memories, I know I might regret it, and I know they can end up being horrible just like the one I got on Christmas night, but I need them. I need to know what happened, from my point of view not Andre's or Beck's, I need to know what I was feeling and thinking. when I decided it was ok for me to because the other woman._

I shut the new, hard cover and thick pages diary I just bought. I can't afford to loose any more written memories. If I hadn't been carrying the old one, or decided to spend a little more money on a good quality notebook. Apparently old Tori didn't find personal thoughts and memories something worth spending money on, unlike having a matching bra for every freaking pantie, sometimes I mismatch them just for the sake of it.

I grab my things and run downstairs, Robbie is throwing a party to celebrate, and let the whole world know that he officially has a girlfriend. I don't know what he did, but ever since Christmas he and Cat have been inseparable, they fight all the time, about a dream either of them had or something his Grandma or her brother said but it doesn't take more than a few minutes for them to get all hugsy and cute again.

I get in my car, and drive off to his house, it's not very far away so it doesn't take me longer than ten minutes to get there. I walk inside, and I can see Beck's truck parked too, these past week has been, to say the less, weird. I don't want to lead him on, but things have been different since I got that memory back. I just have to sort thing out with myself before worrying about a relationship.

"Tori, I'm so glad you could make it!" His house is decorated with several life size cardboards of him and Cat, and it's quite disturbing. I greet both of them, and go inside the backyard where the party is actually being held, and the decoration is much more appealing. Everything is pink and blue, there are a couple of cupcakes towers and balloons everywhere.

"Hi guys" Beck smiles when seeing me, and puts his arm over my shoulder. He's so perfect, and yet...

"Am I the only one who thinks those cardboards are creepy?" I grin at Andre's comment, it's the best way to describe them.

"If you think about it" Beck begins "it's kind of awesome..."

_"So..." I have been drowning with everything that has happened this week, the demands to become a proper pop star and all of my friends thinking that I'm crazy...and then there's Beck. The boy I've had a crush on since day one at Hollywood Arts, leaning in. Every fiber of my body tells me to kiss him, I know how much of a good kisser he is, and every time we're together I'm half in half. Half of me is paying attention to him, and being rational, he has...had a girlfriend, and we're just friends. And there's the other half, that thinks about those incredible lips, and what wouldn't I give to be with him. Right now, eighty percent of me tells me to go for it, kiss him, be with him just like you've always wanted._

_But it wouldn't be right, not when he just broke up with Jade, and even thought we don't get along, she's kind of my friend...and friends don't do these things._

_I pull away, and he runs his fingers through his hair disappointed. I'm doing the right thing...I have to be..._

"what happened..." I say out loud, bringing both Beck and Andre's attention "why didn't I kiss you?"

"what are you talking about Tor?" I look around, and break away from Beck, standing in front of him.

"why didn't I kiss you at the Platinum Music Awards?"

"I think I should...go..." Andre walks away, and I scratch my arm.

"why would I kiss you on the janitor's closet, and not kiss you at the award?" I pull him into a corner, and lower my tone of voice "what happened between me and Jade?"

"I don't know"

"what do you mean you don't know?!" How can he not know, it says in my diary I have no secrets with him! And I had to have an specific reason for it, I couldn't just change my mind all of the sudden, specially when he was back together with Jade!

"I don't know, you never told me, one day this friend of mine, Moose he came by to visit and..."

"Moose?" what kind of name is that?

"He's Canadian..."

"oh, right" I lean against the white picket fence and look at him, almost forgetting about the real issue "but what does that have to do with anything?"

"right, well I don't know you, Cat and Jade went crazy over him and after he left Jade did this song...thing...and we got back together, but you never behaved the same way with her, I don't know why"

Why would Beck's Canadian friend change my thoughts about Beck? If I was into the guy, I should've just hooked up with him not the one with the girlfriend...

* * *

Hello everyone! Yes, I got over my mental block and I'm hoping to get on with Back in Time! If anyone is interested in this story, please let me know so I can continue with it, or not. Love all of you,

- Kiribati


	8. Luau

"I don't get it! Nothing makes sense! And..."

"calm down Tori, just breathe, you often forget to do so, and if you can't breathe, you can't think" I nod, letting my purse go on the edge of the patterned chair next to mine, taking a sip off the bottle of water I bought on my way here, straight from the Robbie's party.

"OK, I'm breathing, but I'm still lost"

"How was Robbie's and Cat's debut?" Morgan always does this, asks something that has to do with my issue indirectly, so I can calm down and explain what happened from the beginning. It annoys me sometimes, because I just want to blur it all out to him and cry...a lot, but then he wouldn't be able to help me, and I would be paying all this money for nothing. I guess I could say he's a really good therapist, because no matter what happened I always leave better than the way I came in.

"We're talking about Robbie and Cat here" He grins at my comment, I once spent almost an entire session talking about the weird memories I got from the both of them, mostly Cat's brother, funny isn't it? I get memories of Cat, Jade and I burning this woman's house down and a crazy clown trying to attack us on a gas station, but nothing about how and why I decided to shove my tongue down Beck's throat after that Moose guy left. "He had life size cardboards of them all over the house"

"That's kind of..."

"creepy" I complete, resting my head on my palm "that's what I said, right before...right before I remembered something" I take a deep breath, because what was clear before now is a blur, and I think there's more to this story than I had thought "Beck tried to kiss me, the day I sang at the Platinum Music Awards"

"Were he and Jade still together back then?"

"No...and I didn't kiss him back, and then he said something about a Moose! And we were on the Janitor's closet, and I decided to kiss him after all and Jade went to New York and-"

"A Moose?"

"Right, talking too fast" I take another sip of water and tell him all about the memory "Beck didn't know, he always knows"

"If the issue here is about him, you probably didn't talk to him about it" That's true, old Tori and new Tori wouldn't talk to him about it, that's just weird, I wasn't an opened book right?

"I guess I could talk to Andre" He probably won't know anything about it, since I never came out clean about the affair with him, how would he know why I kissed Beck? "Still, things are weird between Beck and I...they have been, since Christmas"

"Because of the memory" I nod, and rest my back on the couch.

"I can't be real with him, he's always saying he loves me paying for everything and...he's so patient you know? Because old Tori had sex and I...I don't and... I need a break"

* * *

"Tori I need someone to perform in the Luau tonight, are you good?" Lane asks, and I jump with excitement, I've been dying to perform again! It's been so long, and all the memories I get back, from the Prome and my 'audition' to Hollywood arts, even the three seconds from some presentation in a jail seem really fun! And I think if Christmas hadn't been such a mess I'd only have good memories from it too.

"Of course I am!" I give him a hug, and he tells me to go to the stage to do light and sound check, what I am going to sing?! I don't remember any of my songs... I'll just do a cover, and things will be good!

"Ok Tori just stand on the middle of the stage" the guy that's handling the lights tell me, it's usually Sinjin the one who does that but he's at the hospital from an infection he got from putting his head inside a Butterfly cage. I wonder, where he got the cage.

"What are you going to sing?" Andre hands me the microphone, and he and the band start to set up on the corner. Let's see...

"Oh I got it!" I tell him the song, and we do sound check, then light check again, and rehearse a couple more times, I didn't remember having to do all of this, to me I just had to get to the stage and...sing. They take everything really seriously here, it's like this Luau it's a practice for the big jobs, like the Platinum Music Awards, funny how I remember most of that day, except for the actual performance. Stupid brain.

The decoration committee comes and starts to prep the things with all sorts of Hawaiian stuff, I've heard they did a Luau last year called the CowWow Luau, and it had also some country things on it and I sang at that one too, apparently it was right after Beck and Jade got together. Yikes.

_"Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun _

_So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight"_

People clap, and I get down the stage to have my break when Andre takes the lead. "You were amazing"

Beck pulls me by my waist, and gives a kiss, and I quickly pull away to get some punch "thanks" I give him a brief smile, and fill up my cup, taking a sip... "Oh god this has alcohol on it" I put it down and Beck takes another sip of his.

"Here" he says, and out of nowhere hands a bottle of water "I knew you wouldn't want to drink"

"of course you knew" I take it, and sit down in front of a fake bonfire, where people are roasting seafood and eating sushi.

"Is something wrong Tor?" I look up at him, and he reaches for my hand and I run from it almost as a reflex "talk to me"

"everything's fine" I tell him, and Andre makes the sign for me to go back up "I have to go perform" I walk out and try to make my way through the crowd and inside the backstage.

"C'mon Tori wait" he holds my arm and I turn around, telling Andre to do another song before I go "I know you well enough to know something's up"

"I know you know me! You know me better than I know me!" I sit down at the bottom of the stairs and sight, I don't want to cause a scene.

"I don't get it..."

"I'm confused Beck, it's that simple" he frowns, and I can tell his concerned. In normal contexts I'd be glad, and I'd think he's cute but I can't take it anymore, he's always worried and he always knows more about the situation than I do and it's exhausting. "I'm sixteen, and I don't know anything about singing or dancing and I look at your and you're my hot boyfriend but one second later I'm eighteen and suddenlyI'm super talented and... you cheated on Jade with me"

"what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that..." I can't believe I'm doing this "I'm confused, and I need time to sort everything out and understand what was going through my mind on the last two years"

"so we're breaking up" I bite my bottom lip to keep me from crying, and Andre finishes the song...fuck I have to go "Beck, just give me time alright?"

"Yeah, ok...time" I give him one last glance before going up the stage again, and track him with my eyes going through the crowd, and making his way out of the Luau.

* * *

A/N: The song is _We Are Young_ by _Fu_n.


	9. Shake

Tori's POV

I walk home alone, it's late and my parents are sleeping. Beck and I broke up, I still haven't figured out anything at all, and well, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I get in my bedroom and lock the door, staring at the walls. It's funny because it has been almost two months since the accident, and I never really took my time to look at my room, I started with my closet but never went past that. I guess it was because I never considered this room as my own, I don't know how this memory loss thing goes, but I it's almost like I'm living in a stranger's bedroom, those photos of the wall of memories I don't have...it's like that's not even me.

The only thing that feels real on these pictures is Beck, but he's always with Jade, and even thought I remember ten percent of what old Tori suffered for him, she brought this onto herself, and I don't want to live in the shadow of her suffering anymore.

I start by taking out all of the photos from the wall, until there's nothing on them but the purple paint, and throw them all in a box labeled 'Tori 2010-2012'. I've been wanting to take them off for the longest time. I guess I never did because I always thought that at any second old Tori would come back and claim them, but, she didn't.

I move to the nightstand, and take out their drawers, there isn't anything that really bothers me, only the birth control that I'm taking... Seems kind of pointless now, but I'm not going to throw that away. There are a couple of very well worn out candles, lots of candy wrapping and a notebook I've never see before. I sit down on the floor, and open it up.

Most papers are all alike, with a list of what I spent my money on, and some small notes. I quickly look through them, when a page with red writing and lots of exclamation points catches my attention.

_Blueberry Muffin $3_

_Shampoo $7_

_Skull Earrings $9_

_Notes: URGENT! Get Moose's cell!_

Again with the Moose thing, who is that guy?! Why did I have to call him?!

No, forget it. Old life, old Tori you have no business in finding out why you urgently wanted that dude's cellphone. I rip off the page, and throw it in the trash, if I don't have it, I can't obsess over it. I clean out the rest of the things, my desktop table, and under my bed, taking everything that feels out of place and not mine out. I can finally breathe in here.

* * *

I park at the driveway right behind a very familiar truck... Beck's truck. It was easy to take my mind off him when I was alone, I just had to shut off my entire life and pretend I'm not in this awful situation where we're not together because it's too confusing. I'm starting to wonder if confusing is better if I'm confused with him.

I walk inside school, and as every first period on Mondays, I go straight to Sikowitz class, avoiding too much chat I'm not in the mood for being friendly. I sit down on the back of the class, and Beck looks behind, spotting me. Leaving my old life behind is going to be way tougher than I ever expected it to be.

"Beck, Tori Jade and...Andre, come up the stage" oh crap, he's making us do another romantic scene. We all get up, and walk over there, Jade looks confused and Beck looks hurt. "Alright, Beck and Tori you're the grandparents of Jade, Andre's is her boyfriend, but, here's the twist you two suddenly switch places, Andre and JADE become the Grandma and Grandpa, and you become the teens, go"

They begin to act, Beck tries to act like a teen with me but I kind of just stand there, I can't pretend to be his girlfriend without bursting into tears. "I'm sorry I can't do this" I walk off stage, and leave the room, walking inside the Janitor's closet. Fuck, why did I break up with him?

* * *

Beck's POV

She's so caught up in the memory loss thing she can't even see what's right in front of her. I don't care if she doesn't remember our first date, or our fights or whatever it is I care about her, the way she is now. "What just happened?" Andre asks, Tori ran out, she can't even look at me, this is just great.

"I'm going to go talk to her" I say, her hiding place is the Janitor's closet, and she can't run away from me there. I go down the steps when someone grabs my arm.

"You two broke up didn't you?" I look back, and Jade has the devious smile on her face. "You did! Oh this is great"

"This is not your business" I say, letting go of her, and she laughs, when everything starts to shake.

The alarm goes off, people start to scream and I can feel Jade's nails digging in my shoulders pulling me away from thE window, right before they break, and everything literally starts to break down and get destroyed. "Oh my god Earthquake!" This girl yells, and everything shakes even more making everyone fall down.

"Kids be calm! Calm down!" Sikowitz yells, this is for a fact the strongest earthquake I've ever felt...Oh fuck, Tori "WE'RE NOT GOING TO DIE BE CALM!" he starts to cry, and I get up trying to head out, but the ceiling falls down blocking the door, and I get pulled down under a table.

"Dude what are you doing?!" Andre yells

"I have to go find Tori!" everything stops, but no one moves, the windows and doors are blocked, I have to go find her.

"I thought you two broke up?" I get up, and try to see which way it's going to be easier for me to get out of.

"Doesn't mean I stopped loving her" I catch Jade glancing at me, with furrowed eyebrows and a really red face "c'mon guys, let's get out of here" Andre and I lift the tables and chairs and wood and everything from the door, when the alarm goes off again, and I'm not fast enough to get out.

* * *

Tori's POV

That's it I'm going to die. I'm going to die in the janitor's closet, without knowing how my high school years went by and with Beck mad at me. Fuck I'm not ready to die! "HELP!" I try to reach my phone, but I just now realized it was crushed by all of the shelves over me "HEEEEELP!" I try to take the shelves off from me, but they're much heavier than I can handle, and over half of my body, I can't even sit up, fuck! Fuck! "HEEEELP!"

The alarm is going off again?! Wha-FUCK! Everything begins to shake again, and the weight over my body is starting to hurt so much, oh my god! I'm going to die! I can't die! Not without figuring things out with Beck, fuck! The one shelve left up is shaking, and it's about to fall over me too I can tell, and I can't do shit about it.

The cleaning products start to fall, and they all manage to hit my head, leaving me with a massive headache, and if I make out alive, I bet a hundred dollars I have two or three internal bleedings and at least five broken bones, because I can't feel anything, and at the same time I'm in so much fucking pain. I just wish I didn't have to die in janitor's closet "BECK! HELP!"

_So much for trying to make Beck jealous. He seemed for jealous of Moose itself than me. Why am I even acting like this?! He tried to kiss me, I backed out, I lost my chance. Yeah, I got to sing at the Platinum Music Awards, but I just look at him and... It's obvious that I'm head over hills in love with him. It's pathetic, but I... I never should've turned down that kiss. "Did you hear?" _

_Cat stops in front of me "hear what?" _

_"Jade made out with Moose, we lost" WHAT? _

_"I thought she was still hung up on Beck" she shrugs and walks away. Moose chose Jade, I thought he said he only liked Canadian girls... And Jade, if she's feeling like_ she

* * *

's_ acting, all depressed because of the break up, why did she made out with another guy? _

_I take out my notebook, and write down 'Notes: URGENT! Get Moose's cell!' He was into me, I was sure, well at least until I started acting really weird in front of him and Beck but... Jade? I turn around, and bump into a wall...no not a wall, Beck. _

_"...Hey!" _

_"Why are talking to my boyfriend?" I look behind, Jade is holding his hand, as he has a weird half smile on his face "C'mon I want coffee" she drags him past me, and he looks behind with a disappointed face. _

_I officially hate my life._

* * *

_"Hello?" Yes, it was the right number! I never know what to except when asking Sinjin for a number, usually it is either his or from this beauty parlor that does feet bleaching, but this time he actually gave me the right one. _

_"Moose, it's Tori" _

_"Oh, hey" I sit down in my bed, and refresh 'The Slap', Beck and Jade are back in a relationship, and they're fighting online. We all know what comes after they're fights... Intimate... things, I don't want to think of. _

_"Let me ask you something, how could make out with Jade?! She's your best friend Ex-girlfriend" _

_"No I didn't, she grabbed me, saying she couldn't let you win something" I sit back, and shut my Laptop "She said Beck had a thing for you so she needed to hurt him back, and take something from you too" Than why did she let me sing at the award?! Doesn't make any sense... "I have to go, nice talking to ya" _

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! So, next chapter will be only memories and more memories, Tori is going to get the majority of them back, hope you guys are excited for it. Love all of you!

- Kiribati


	10. Internship

**A/N: These are all memories, so I'm not going to use italic. **

* * *

"Hey Jade-"

"I don't need to talk to you, I got Katherine Kurkovitz's internship" she pushes Sinjin away, and walks through the hallways like she owns the school. We all applied for that internship, me, Andre, even Beck. To work with such a big shot producer in Manhattan is a once in a life time opportunity, and Jade got it.

"Hey babe" I watch as she puts both her hands on the back of his neck, pull him closer and kiss him for everyone to see. Pulling his hair, biting his bottom lip and letting out unnecessary grunting. Just to show everyone that she does have every thing she wants, and it amplifies the fact that I don't. "I got the internship" she says, holding his hand and walking up the stairs.

"Stare much?" I turn around to see Andre "I'm sorry, I really thought you were going to get it" I sight and shut my locker, leaning over It as he offers me some Sunflower seeds, but I'm not hungry. "I knew I wasn't going to get it, I was terrible in that face to face interview with Kurkovitz, I couldn't even-"

"what face to face interview?"  
"After you audition with a talent, and you talk to her assistant, you get face to face" He frowns "even Robbie went to his" I did the assistant thing, but I didn't even hear about talking directly to her...

"Did she call everyone back?"  
"Yeah, it was by mail, Jade handed them out two months ago, said it was good practice for when she actually got the job" That bitch.

* * *

"May I talk to you?" she looks down at me, this is the one free period we have in common, that Beck doesn't. And I really didn't want to confront her with him near me... I never want to be near him, I don't even want to look at him. It makes me think about what I lost... No, not lost, I never had him to begin with.

"No" I grab her arm, and pull her away from Cat and Robbie "God Vega, what is it?"

"Why didn't you give me the letter for the internship?"

She blinks a couple of times, and rest her hands on her hips, tilting her chin up. I am not going to get intimidated, not this time "are you implying that I purposely didn't give you the letter, because I thought I wouldn't get the job with you around?"

"Yes"

"You have no proof" she punches the wall, and walks away, looking behind several times. Fucking bitch! I can't believe she did it... I walk after her, and hold her shoulder turning her around "Look! Just because I let you sing at the award doesn't mean I like you"

"It's not about liking! This internship was really important to me!"

"You don't even want to live in NYC! And with the internship you wouldn't get all the leads in school plays! _Even if Cat's a much better actress than you..." _

"School plays?! You get to work on Broadway!"

She smiles looking down at me, and the bell rings "Not just Broadway, I get to work with Katherine" I'm about to reply when I see Beck coming through the patio door, and she raises an eyebrow looking at him, then back at me... It's like she knows exactly how I feel.

I swallow the tears, and as always walk away.

It's lunch time, and I'm still not hungry at all. Plus, I think if I look at Jade I'm going to go nuts, is she trying to ruin my life? How could she be such an awful person? I go inside the janitor's closet, and stare at the wall. I don't know why I come in here so often... I think I could call this my quiet place.

Damn, I could already see myself walking down the fifth avenue, having lunch in Central Park and givi..."Tori?"

I jump, turning around to face the door "Beck!"  
He comes in, shuts the door and does that thing with his eyes that's just... "what's wrong?"

"For one you're hiding here" Don't look into his eyes Tori, you're stronger than it "and second I knew how much you wanted that internship"

I look down, and he rests his hand on my shoulder "I really did" I'm not going to bash about how much of a bitch his girlfriend is to him, and how much I want to rip her weird eyebrow piercing off... God, just thinking about her makes me really angry. If I tell him what she did, he would never believe me.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, I'm sure something really good will come out of it for you" I look up, avoiding his eyes, but they're so big and... it seems impossible not look at it "because you're awesome, I meant that you know?"

"...thanks"  
When I register what he did...what we were doing, it's too late, and I already gave in. He tightens up his hand around my back, I grab onto the collar of his shirt, and he's kissing me and... I... I shouldn't.

I pull away, bringing my hand up to my lips "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that"

I look at him, amazed, I can't believe Beck Oliver just kissed me; Oh no, Jade is going to kill me if she finds out. "Beck I really like you, but Jade..."

He looks down, and puts his hands on his pockets "I know it's wrong" He takes a few steps back, and as if on queue we both clear out our minds and crash our lips together, his tongue's inside my mouth our hands are everywhere and soon he's kissing my neck, I running my hands on his hair and he's gripping my waste as if what we were doing wasn't absolutely wrong.

I pull away, with my hands on his shoulders and my hips pressed against his "why does something so wrong feels so right?" He kisses me again, and reality hits me again "No, Beck!"

"Fuck..." he breathes out, nodding his head.

"Pretend this never happened" he tries to argue me, and keep me from going, but I storm off without looking back until I'm inside my car. Oh my god I just made out with Jade's boyfriend

* * *

A/N: Short chapter I know, but it's a format for the memories, I want to separate them so be patient, there will be much more! Please review!


	11. Boredom

A/N: These are all memories so I won't use italic

* * *

I roll down on the couch, bored out of my mind for the fifth day in a row. Yes, I am counting the days for summer to end because all of my friends are away, and I ran out of all the things I could do by myself in the first two. The only person I'd be able to hang out with is Beck... but after that make out session in the janitor's closet I don't really know how to act around him.

Beck, Beck, Beck. The boy with the long hair, big hands and majestic lips... Oh god, he was such a good kisser. And Jade's away and... No! Tori no, you cannot think like this, he has a girlfriend, a very angry and scary girlfriend and if she ever finds out you two made out she'll probably decapitate you with a pair of very rusty scissors.

I sit upside down on the couch, with my head near the floor and my legs up in the air. I could go to the beach, but it's kind of depressing to go alone... Maybe Sinjin is free... Did I actually just thought about calling Sinjin?! "This is an interesting to do"

"Oh!" I try to sit up, but end up rolling down on the floor and hitting my arm on the corner of table. I get up, just to see that the person in front of me is "Beck?"

"I was going to knock but I didn't want to interrupt" I straighten out my hair, and rest my hands on my hips taking a step away from him. What is he doing here? Acting all normal like we hadn't been avoiding each other for a month. "Are you free today?"

"Yeah" Crap! Tori, think before you speak! You're free today, but you're not free to hang out with him. "I mean, that depends...why?"

"I'm bored, you seem to be...not doing anything important so, wanna hang out?" He's definitely going to act like nothing happened. Maybe that's good, if he's willing to forget I should be glad right? That'll spare me a bad decapitation and a lot of mixed feelings. Yeah, forgetting, having a short memory loss about all things evolving Beck would be so good...

"Sure, what you up to?" He puts his hands in his pocket, and I'm surprised to see he's only wearing a pleaded shirt today, no overalls or three layers or different shirts to make it look cooler. "Oh, I know! We could go to Disneyland!"

He frowns, but I'm already getting too excited about this. "Are you serious?"

"I saw this spread about it, they have all these new rides and I haven't been there in ages! C'mon Beck..." He rolls his eyes, and sights and I let out a squeak of happiness knowing that he gave in.

"It's better than sleeping all day..."

"Yay! I'll go get dressed and be right down!"

* * *

We get in the amusement park, and even Beck has that happy childish look stamped on his face like everyone inside. "I can't believe you got me in to this"

"You know you love it" he shrugs, and I open the map to decide where to go "What are you into?"

He bends down to look with me, and takes the map off my hands, throwing it away "We should just go to every ride we can, make those fifty bucks worth it" We start to walk on a random street.

"I like the way you think Oliver"

We ride everything we find, from the biggest rollercoaster to the smallest boat ride with a silly song about the world, and in between the rides, even if it's not good for your health we literally ate everything we could. Turkey legs, churros, cinnamon buns and popcorn, the worst part, I can tell we're both not full, and the food here is really expensive. "To be honest, this day is much better than I had in mind" he says, and we sit down at a bench in front of a snow white ride we didn't go yet, and if we do, I really hope the which isn't in it, because that character really freaks me out. I take the last sip of my soda, and throw it in the trash next to the bench.

"I have the best ideas don't I?" He chuckles, he seems happier than he usually is too... I don't know if something happened or if it's just the Disneyland effect.

"You do, but also, Jade and I had a huge argument today" he runs his fingers through his hair, and sits back. "We've been fighting a lot ever since she went away, even more than before... I think I'm going to break up with her"

I bite my bottom lip from keeping me from saying something that would compromise me. I get that he's telling me about all of this, considering all of our other friends are away, but could he really have forgotten about that kiss to be comfortable enough to talk about Jade with me? "I'm sorry..."

"We should ride the snow white thing" He gets up, but there's still this weird mood in the air. He motions for me to get up, and I frown, I need to come up with a good excuse to not ride that... The last thing I want is for him to see me freaking out with the evil witch queen. But "What's wrong?"

"I'm sort of afraid of the evil queen on that movie"

He starts to laugh, and I get up slapping his arm "It's not funny! It's real fear"

"You rode four rollercoasters and went to a hunted mansion, are you seriously afraid of that?" He looks at the five minute waiting line "there are literally only six year old and younger in there, it can't be that bad" He takes my arm and starts pulling me to the line.

"Fine, but if I piss my pants you're gonna have to by me new ones" we stop behind a man with two identical kids that are screaming with joy, saying they're going to go on it for the fourth time. "Keep in mind, pants here are really expensive" He rolls his eyes, and the woman in the front tells us to get in one of the carts, in the stupid front line...damn!

"You're actually shaking right now" I shoot him a look, and he shuts his mouth "fine, I won't tease you anymore, just try to enjoy this"

We start to move, and we see snow white...the queen in her pretty form I can handle that...the hunter, cute little dwarfs, oh fuck it's coming... She's cleaning, birds are...OH NO! I shut my eyes and shrink into a ball in my seat, but there's no one way I'm going to open before I hear the wedding bells and the prince in his horse.

I slowly open my eyes, and as I figured, we're about to stop to get out of the ride. I sit straight up, and notice Beck's looking down...at my hand, gripping his "I'm sorry..." I let go, and we get out without saying a word to the gift shop. "I don't know why I'm so afraid of her"

"Maybe it's because she's exactly what Trina will be like in twenty years" I grab a dwarf from the shelve and laugh at his joke.

"That's a pretty good theory actually" I check the price, things here are way too expensive for teens without jobs... and adults with jobs, seriously who comes up with these prices? "Do you...whoa!" I step on the trail of a little girl's princess dress, and I'm about to fall on my face when I get pulled back and as a reflex I grab that someone's hand to gain balance. But when I see who that someone is... Maybe falling on my face wouldn't have been as bad.

"You ok?" He's looking straight into my eyes...dear god he's so handsome, and such a good kiss...No I can't!

"Yeah...fine" I put the dwarf back in the shelf, but for some reason he's still holding on to my hand...and I'm holding it back. "Can we go somewhere far from snow white's world?"

"Sure" he grins, and we walk out of the store.

We're still holding hands...

We walk on a bridge over this river, and stop in the middle where there's a gazebo, and a whishing well.

We're still holding hands...

"Isn't it weird to think that everything in here is fake?" He begins, and we lean side by side on the balcony "like, this river is fake, that forest is fake, even those fish are fake. It's like we're in another world in here" I look down at the water, true, the fish in it are smiling, dancing and are obviously robots.

We're still holding hands...

"I know, we can run away from everything from the 'real world' in here... Land of dreams, where problems don't exist" He looks at me, than down at our hands...

He doesn't let go...

"I just wish the problems never came back once we were out"

"You can always wish" I point at the wishing well, and just like that, our hands break apart, and it's terrible. He stands in front of the well and looks down, I stand next to him and he looks at me before shutting his eyes.

"Alright, let's see if this thing works" he opens his eyes, I didn't wish for anything. Not that I don't have anything to wish, I do... I glance at Beck. So much, but I don't know if it's fair to wish for the things that I want.

"We agree that this is the land of dreams right?" I ask, and somehow we end up getting inside Sleeping Beauty's castle from a side entrance.

"Yeah"

"And that real life stays outside this park, right?" We walk up a flight of stairs, and turn right to go up one of the dungeons. This castle is much darker than Cinderella's one, a lot shadier and... "So it goes both ways, what happens here doesn't count on the real world"

I hold his hand, and I get an impulse I can't seem to able to stop. I press him against the wall, stand on my toes and kiss him. It takes him a few seconds, but just like in the Janitor's closet, he puts his arm around my back pulling us closer together.

I run my hand on his neck and to his shoulders, and open my mouth so he can deepen the kiss, and it's exactly what I've been craving... His hand on my hair and the small kisses before we pull away to breathe, until he holds off kissing me for another few seconds. "Who would've thought that wishing well actually worked?"

* * *

A/N: Hello Guys! I hoped you liked this one, **Please review! Even if it's just a couple of words!** Love,

- Kiribati


	12. Now or Later?

A/N: These are all memories so I won't use italic

* * *

A guard approaches us, asking us to quit making out, and I take a step back, still gripping his shirt. I look up at him, and his lips are swollen I can only imagine mine are too... "Let's get something to eat" He takes my hand, and I still have no idea what we're doing. What was I thinking when I kissed him? What was he thinking when he kissed me back?!

We go down the flight of stairs, and go out at the first exit we can find, the sun is setting, and there's this huge crowd heading one way, to this Mickey Mouse show, so I go the opposite. I find this cute, retro styled pizza place, and he opens the door for me. The place is empty, except for this family of four kids, that all look really annoyed.

I put my hand over the table, taping on the ketchup bottle, but he puts his hand over mine, this really bad, but so god at the same time. Fuck, why do I always want what I can't have? "I'm breaking up with Jade, that's final" he announces, but...

"You can't" he looks confused, he should be "this is happening remember? You're in the land of dreams... Outside the park we never made out"

"Except for that time in the janitor's closet" I sight, he has a point. But if he breaks up with her, and shows up with me as his girlfriend she will kill me. "I like you, not her, why can't be together?"

"You're just saying that because she's away" he motions to speak, but the waiter comes asking for our order, leaving a bottle of water.

"Tori, I'm not going to cheat on Jade, if I can just-"

"it's not cheating if we're in here" I lean over the table a kiss him briefly "let's enjoy this day ok? If a week from now, you still want to be with me, we can talk about it"

* * *

I lie down on the couch, and I feel his hand running on my hair "Beck, don't" he keeps doing it, and I hate him. But also at the same time, I really just want to kiss the hell out of him.

"This is pathetic" he gets up, and sits down on the floor, in front of me. His mouth is inches away from mine. "we've been going to Disney practically every day for the past two weeks, I think if I see one more dude dressed as Peter Pan I'm going to flip" He rests his hand of my hip, and my body shivers "The staff already knows us, that should say something"

"what's your point?" He runs his thumb on the small part of my skin exposed... It's getting harder and harder not to kiss him...

"My point is that I want to kiss you without having to be around children, and animated figures" I sit up, and he goes back to the couch, sitting beside me. "I know you're scared of Jade, and that I'll leave you the second she gets back" He cups my cheek, and I put my hand over his, getting lost in his words "I can't wait an hour drive to Disney every time I want to kiss you"

He leans in and we kiss. In the real world, there are no excuses, this is cheating. But she's so far away, and he told me they haven't spoken in two weeks... and he's right here. I rest my back on the end of the couch, and this a whole new experience then what we did in Disneyland.

He kiss my neck, and I feel his weight over me, and usually that'd bother me, not this time. Every time either one of us pulls away for air, the other looks for more, and I love not having to worry about weather or not the guard is going to interrupt us. "Isn't this better?" I run my fingers through his hair, breathless. "Now will you let me break up with her?"

"How?"

"I'll call her tonight, and end things" I sit up, and fix my hair. They've been dating for forever, and he suddenly ends things over the phone, it'll be obvious that it's because of another girl, me.

"You can't do it over the phone!" he rolls his eyes, and runs his fingers over his hair "you don't end a two year relationship over the phone. You have to do it in person"

"She's coming back from New York in two weeks, I should do it then?" he says that as if it had no logic, but I think the worst way of breaking up with someone is over the phone, without any regard of that person's feelings. I nod, and rest my hands on his shoulders.

"Ok?" I kiss his neck, and his cheek, and brush my lips with his.

"Fine" he says, wrapping his arms around my waste, and pulling me back down to the couch.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I upload way sooner than I had planned all because of your reviews! Thanks for the come up on the last chapter guys, I'll be trying to upload as soon as possible :)


	13. Back In the Present

These are memories so I won't use italic.

* * *

_From: Beck Oliver_

_To: Tori Vega_

_It's been three days, why won't you talk to me? I miss you._

I shift in my bed, reading his text one more time. He misses me, I miss him, but he still has a girlfriend, and I pretty sure I can't be left alone with him since I have no self control and will just have sex with him again. Oh god, we had sex... And he has a girlfriend, and this year is so not turning out the way I thought it would.

_From: Tori Vega_

_To: Beck Oliver_

_Do you still have a girlfriend?_

I put the phone down, but I've already lost my sleep. Everything's a mess, Jade comes back once a week, and every time she does he says that he's going to break up with her. But he never does, always finding an excuse. I don't get it, he was the one that wanted to break up in the first place, that day in Disneyland when we had nothing... Or does he still feel the same one, and I'm the only one who really thinks we have something more?

_From: Beck Oliver_

_To: Tori Vega_

_You're the one who told me not to break up with her over the phone, I'm going to do it, believe me._

I get up and sit by the window, turning my lights on and giving up on my eight hours of sleep, I might as well not go to school tomorrow, since I know she'll be there.

_From: Tori Vega_

_To: Beck Oliver_

_I want to believe you, but she's been coming home for a long time now, and you two are still together._

My phone rings, and it's him. I know we're going to get into the same discussion as always, the same we had three days ago... after I gave it up to him, and he didn't leave her...

"What?" I answer, no matter how sweet he is, I'm not going to be okay with him right now, I'm not going to be okay with any of this.

_"Hello to you too"_ I'm not a chatty mood and definitely not up for his sarcastic lines.

"Why did you call me? I thought I had made my mind pretty clear" I get up and walk around the room, twirling my hair which is now I habit I can't seem to stop doing whenever I'm angry at him.

_"I don't get it, I told you I can break up with over the phone, but in person..."_

"You look at her and you realize you still love her, more than you love me" I sight, looking out the window to make sure he's not popping by. I don't want to see him. "If you want to be with her, be with her, just know that..."

_"I'm not going to be with her, I don't want her anymore I don't love her anymore and you know that! Tori I love you, but whenever I try to talk to her she starts crying and yelling and ends up storming out before I can get to the point, next thing I know she's on a plane to New York"_

"She told me you told are still sleeping together"

_"What?!"_ He murmurs something to himself, and I'm just glad it sounded something bad, bad about Jade. _"We're not don't let her get into your head, she's just saying that to attack you! Don't worry, I love you, you're my girl"_

"Not officially"

_"I'm going to break up with her, trust me, I love you ok?"_

I hang up on his face, I love him too. But I hate him more than I love him, until her breaks up with her, I will hate him. Even though all of this is part of my fault, I could've let him break up with her over the phone. They would be apart and we would be together since the summer... and we wouldn't have spent so much money at Disneyland.

If he doesn't...

If he doesn't he will be an asshole, and I'll be an idiot. An idiot with a broken heart that was being used by an asshole. I really hope it doesn't turn out that way.

* * *

I get in class late, because it took me an hour to decide if I was actually coming. But I did, and Jade's not here, if she's not here it means she didn't come back from New York, so they're still together. And what are the odds, the only sit available is next to him, I love my life.

"MORNING STUDENTS!" Sikowitz yells, and I sit down next to Beck since I have no other option. I glance at him, he has a weird smile on his face and it's bothering me not knowing why. I rest my back, and he puts a piece of paper in lap...

_"I broke up with her"_

Oh my god. "Is this for real?!"

"Don't interrupt my scene!" Sikowitz yells, again. I grab a pen and quickly right him back.

_"Are you serious?"_

I keep looking at him while he writes me back, and I'm trying really hard not to talk to him, this is so good! this is perfect!

_"Yes, last night, she broke my lamp"_

_"So this means…?"_

_"We can stop sneaking around, you are officially my girl"_

_"What if I don't want to?"_

_"C'mon Tori will I have to beg?"_

_"Maybe"_

_"I love you..."_

I roll my eyes with a smile on my face, and he waits with his pen rested on my thigh, I can't believe this is true.

_"I love you too"_

_"Is that a yes?"_

_"Yes to what? You didn't ask me anything…"_

_"Tori Vega, I love you, will you please be my girlfriend?"_

_"Yeah that sounded about right, bye the way what day is it?"_

_"November 30, why do you want to know?"_

_"This is a good day"_

_"This is the best day"_

I fold the note and put it inside my bag, moving my hand to be on top of his as we intertwine our fingers together... It's amazing to be able to do this in public. I rest my head on his shoulder, this is true, he actually left her, we can finally be together. "I love you" he kisses the side of my head, and I can tell all eyes are on us, but I really couldn't care less.

The bell rings, and I quickly jump on his lap as he kisses me "I love you!"

I love you too" he crashes my lips onto mine and…

"Tori, Beck go consummate your love in a place other than my classroom" Sikowitz says and he puts me down helping me grab my stuff

"Want to come over to my place? My parents are working late" I say and he smiles, I can't believe he did it! We get up and he holds my hand as we leave the classroom, I know people are staring at us, Beck and Jade the two year couple broke up and he shows up with a girlfriend the next day, but everyone knew they were having problems for a long time…and I'm too happy to care.

We get to the parking lot and we enter my car "I can't believe you did it!" I say, pressing him against the door and kissing him

"I love you so much" he says and I hold back the happy tears, and deepen the kiss for a few minutes, until realizing we're still at school

"We should go" I say, I smile at his swollen lips and drive off. His hand moves over to my shoulder as we stop on the red sign and lean over to his seat to kiss him, and now I finally understand what Nicola's Sparks was trying to portray in "The Notebook" the red light changes and I drive off again, I look to my side and he's smiling staring at me

"OH MY GOD TORI!" I look forward and see this huge truck…and boom.

* * *

**Back In the Present**

I open my eyes, I'm a so much pain, everywhere I don't even know what happened, and everything's a blur... oh my god! I remembered, Beck, I need to talk to Beck! "Beck..."

"She's awake!" someone yells, and everything goes dark.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you guys liked this one, please review! Love you all,

- Kiribati


	14. The End

"I called 911 and the firefighters are coming!" Sikowitz yells, the power is out the doors are blocked, Tori's not answering her phone, and I'm trapped inside this class. I have to find a way out! I'm taking all of these bricks and broken things I don't recognize that are blocking the door, and since everyone is too scared to move a finger I'm doing everything by myself. If Jade's so tough why doesn't she act like it right now?

I keep moving stuff out of the way, and some random students come help, Andre tried but he hurts his knee which he's oddly happy about because he'd rather lose his leg than lose his hands, but I'm pretty sure he's not going to have to lose any members. "I got it!" I look to my side, and this girl managed to open a hole to the hall, that is just as a mess as the classroom but it doesn't matter, I have to go find Tor. "Who wants to go? I'm kind of scared" she says, and people start to ramble again about how the school can fall and kill us all, talk about being a pessimist.

"I'll go!" I quickly say, and they open up space for me to pass. I put my head and arms over the whole and push myself to the other side, and there are a lots of shit scratching me right now, there would be no way I'd do this if Tori had answered my calls "TORI!" I yell, no answer. Shit! Shit! Shit! "TORI!" I manage to go all the way through. My shirt ripped at both sides, and I'm bleeding, but I'm not feeling pain. Thank god for adrenaline. "TORI!"

The janitor's closet. She has to be there, she always goes there when she needs to hide. I try to open the door but it seems to be stuck, and I can't break it down because it might fall over her... Oh shit, what do I do?! "Tori! Tor please answer me, Tor!" I grab on to the door knob and keep shaking it, pounding on the door until it just falls off along with the door frame... FUCK! Everything fell over her, she's unconscious and this can't happen to her, again. She can't suffer through all of that, again! "Tori wake up, please open your eyes, c'mon Tor!" I sit down on the floor, I won't dare to move anything and be on the risk of making it worse, that's what they say you should do. I hold her hand, but she's she doesn't react, fuck this is so bad...

I hear the firefighter sirens, and their footsteps walking in the school, thank god! "HERE! PLEASE SOMEONE!"

I get up and step away from the door, and two more guys come to try and get Tori out... Some paramedics arrive too, students are now getting out of their classrooms but they're still trying to get everything that's over Tori out, in a way that won't hurt her too much. Why did it have to be her?! "Ok let's pull her out in three" thankfully they get her out, and put her on the bed rushing her outside with some air ventilator thing on her mouth and yelling medical things and... "Are you alright son?"

"Yeah she's my girlfriend I have to go..." Everything's spinning, but I need to go with Tori she can't be left alone in the hospital... "Tor..."

(x)

"oh shit..." my head hurts, and my stomach hurts and rib hurt too, where am I? The earthquake! "Tor...ouch!" I try to sit up but someone pushes me back down on the hospital bed.

"Calm down there big boy, I'm not done with your stitches" The doctor chuckles, I don't how he could laugh when he's making me go through this much pain "You passed out for ten minutes, woke up when I started stitching you up"

"You're a doctor, good, did you see Tori? Tori Vega?" He nods, and I look down to see what's my situation. Turns out those scratches I felt teared up my skin and he's going to have to stich all of that, great, just great. "She was trapped under some shelves, skinny with brown hair...? She's a Hollywood arts student?"

"Yeah, she's with Doctor Kepner good doctor, don't need to worry" Oh thank god "Why is she your girlfriend?"

"Yeah...no, actually she isn't" I squint in pain, as he moves over to the other side, at least half of it it's done "but can I see her? I really need to see her"

"When I'm done you can" I get my phone, The Slap is bombing with updates and status from everyone, the hospitals are full but no one had serious injuries, but there are no updates from Tor, what if she slips on another coma? What if she forgets everything again or worse... She shouldn't have to do all of this. "I'm done, come back in two weeks for a check up"

I shot up, and look around to find her "Hi, do you know where I can find doctor Kepner?" A small redheaded doctor opens up a smile.

"This is she"

"Great! Do you know where I can find Tori Vega? I'm her boyfriend" If I don't say I am she might not let me see her, and I don't want to take that risk.

"Yeah sure, she's in room twenty seven on the third floor" She got a room? Why did she get a room? "But you better hurry up, visiting hours should be over any minute now" I quickly thank her, and run to the elevator and run on the floor trying to find her room... if she got a room it means her injuries are bad, damn it... Twenty seven! I look through the window, a nurse is in there, and she's lying down but I can't see her face so I don't know weather or not she's sleeping. I try to walk in, when the same nurse holds the door. She turns around, it's a nurse I'm familiar with, she's the one who always took care of Tor when she was in... fuck, when she was in a coma.

"Honey, I didn't expect to see you here" she opens a big smile, and checks her clock "how have you been doing?"

"Great... If you don't mind, can I catch up later I really need to talk to Tori" She smiles again, and taps me on the shoulder, still not letting me pass...

"Sure big boy" she lets me pass, and I get in, oh my god she opened her eyes thank god.

"Tori?"

* * *

Tori's POV

I sit up slowly, I'm still somewhat dizzy, my body hurtliterally everywhere, but at least I wasn't in a coma. The doctors told me I was lucky, apart from a broken arm and a small head concussion I should be fine, they're only keeping me over night because I'm a neuro patient, and it's policy. I look at Beck, and... Oh my god. "Beck? Oh my god! Beck!"

He rushes to my bed and sits down beside me, and I take his hand "What? Are you alright? What did the doctors tell you?" I look at him again, running my fingers on his hair, at his shirt that's been completely ruined and has several holes on it, his amazing brown eyes, and it feels like I'm me again.

"It's fine, they told me I'm going to be fine but..." I place my hands on either sides of his face, and he puts his hands over mine. I don't care how much my skin and my muscles and my face hurts right now "I remember"

"...You do?" I kiss him, but only briefly because I get dizzy so easily, and because I feel as if my skin was going to rip apart and it burns, why do I keep getting myself into these situations?!

"I remember Disneyland, the wishing well, and I remember when Jade got back and we fought, and... And I remember our first time" I kiss him again, this time I'm able to last a bit longer, and he runs his hand on my hair and my face and my neck and... "I love you, so much... but my head hurts a lot and I really need to rest" he chuckles, and I sit back, still holding his hand. "Thank you, really, for taking care of me on these last few months"

"Of course I was going to do that Tor" he kisses my hand, and I find out that my left hand is probably the only place it's not hurting right now. "So, are you officially my girl again?" He kisses my hand again, and it feels as if we hadn't been together in months. Right now I feel like I'm myself, like I belong to my own skin, like my organs are my organs and that my feelings are not someone's else's that they're just... mine. And it's the most wonderful feeling in the world.

"I am"

* * *

A/N: I'm sad to tell you all that this was the last chapter of this story! I hope you enjoyed it, they got a happy ending! **Please check out my new Bori 'Irreplaceable'.** Thank you for sticking with Back In Time until the end, Love all of you,

- Kiribati


End file.
